Unexpected Journey
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Teddy's sick of it. Sick of the bulling, sick that he only has two friends and sick of the fact that none of the adults understand. He runs away one November night and moves in right next door to Santana Lopez. What happens when both worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy sighed as he placed the letter on the bed. He was sick and tired of getting picked on at Hogwarts, no matter how many times his teachers stated that it was simply kids being kids.

"Yeah right," he scoffed as he slung the duffle bag he'd packed the night before. At school last year he'd turned seventeen which meant that the Trace was off of him. The Ministry couldn't do anything to him if he chose not to go to school anymore.

He looked in regret at the note on his bed and grabbed it. He'd included one for his grandmother and his godfather but there was one he'd forgotten.

_ Vic, _

_You're going to hate me for this but I've got to do it. I'm sick of it Victorie. Sick of the Slytherins going at me every day because my father was a werewolf. Sick of the Ravenclaws asking me questions I couldn't possibly know because my father was the best DADA professor Hogwarts has ever known, sick of the Gryffindors asking me to make faces for them just because I can, and sick of the professors for doing nothing. I've had it, and I'm sick of being bullied while no one does anything. _

_Don't bother looking for me, you know I can change my description in an instant. Don't send me a Howler either. I'm 17, I know what I'm doing. _

_Love from _

_Teddy_

He enclosed that into the envelope holding the other two notes and then turned to his cat. Moony had been with him since he could remember, in fact Teddy was half convinced Moony was immortal.

"Come on boy," he whispered, holding out his bag. Moony jumped into it and Teddy grabbed his bowls, a bag of food and some toys.

"Bye Harry," he whispered. "Bye Ginny. Sorry bout this but I don't want you possibly changing my mind."

He left via the window and walked a few miles before knowing no one would hear him leave. Focusing on Diagon Ally, he reopened his eyes to see the familiar ally. Only no one was around. He hoped Gringotts was still open.

"Yes?" the goblin at the door sneered.

"Are you open?" Teddy asked. The goblin's sneer turned into a smile.

"Why yes young wizard," he nodded. "We are."

He opened up the door but frowned when Teddy went to the transfer desk.

"Yes?" the goblin there asked.

"I'd like to transfer one half of all the gold in Vault 901 to American dollars," Teddy said. "I'd also like a way so that I may access the remainder of said gold at some point in the near future."

The goblin sighed and looked at the total.

"There are seven hundred thousand galleons in Vault 901," he said. "The most recent deposit was made by Mr. Harry Potter on April 31st. For each dollar that is requested, you will be charged five galleons. You will be given a total of 350,000 dollars. For twenty galleons more, you can receive a bag in which you will have ready access to the rest of your money."

Teddy was gob smacked. His godfather had really done all that for him? Here he was, running away and his godfather just made sure his plan could work.

"Thanks!" he said as he paid. He placed the muggle money into his actual wallet while placing the galleon bag into his moneybag. Now all he needed was to find that international apperation point…..ah! There it is.

He focused on the smallest town he'd read about in the library at Hogwarts. It was in a rare book that no one had read before, not even his father. When he opened his eyes one last time, he found himself in Lima Ohio.

"Time to find a place to live," he muttered to himself. To his shock, 350,000 dollars did not get him a lot in terms of a good place to live while on a budget. In the end, he ended up getting an apartment in a rundown area called Lima Heights Adjacent. Tomorrow he'd get himself registered for classes.

"Moony, this was a good idea right?" he asked his kitten. "I'm not being an idiot am I?"

Moony looked at him and meowed. Teddy shook his head at the brown tabby. Of course he wasn't being stupid. No way was he going through his last year of Hogwarts dealing with the idiots who whispered behind his back every full moon. Who constantly taunted him because it still took effort in controlling his hair when he got upset at someone.

"I think it's time for bed Moony," he said and yawned. Wow, he must have been really tired. Getting into a bed, his last thought was whether Victorie would be mad at him or not.

That answer came with the morning sunrise. Victorie, it seemed, decided to disregard his request for her not to send a Howler.

_THEODORE REMUS LUPIN! _it hollered in the early morning hour of four o'clock and promptly startling Teddy out of bed. How'd she get one here so fast? Then he noticed the snowy owl sitting on the windowsill. Hedwig II always seemed to get to where she needed to be quickly.

_HOW COULD YOU BE SO IDIOTIC! WE'RE ALL WORRIED THAT YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! YOU KNOW UNCLE HARRY WAS ABOUT TO SEND OUT THE ENTIRE AUROR PATROL FOR YOU WHEN HE WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND SAW THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE? THE ONLY REASON MCGONAGALL ALLOWED FOR YOU TO STAY AT UNCLE HARRY'S WAS SO YOU COULD GAIN YOUR INTERSHIP WITH THE AURORS EASIER! GRANDMUM'S PACING THE BURROW IN FEAR, STATING THAT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE GOT HURT IN ONE OF OUR HARE-BRAINED SKEMES. YOU HAD _ONE_ MORE YEAR TED! ONE! _

_AT LEAST SEND HEDWIG BACK SO I KNOW YOU GOT THIS! OH, AND DON'T TRY TO SEND A ONE LINER. A NICE LONG NOTE, BUCKO! YOUR BEST FRIEND DESRVES THAT AT LEAST! _

In a quieter voice, the howler continued. It was as if Fleur and Bill had been watching as Vic had made the first part and walked away when they thought she'd finished.

_Sorry Ted. I wanted to respect your wishes but Mum stated that no boy would ever take a woman seriously if they catered to his every whim. Of course, she thinks we're just friends. She has no idea we're dating, neither does Dad. Personally, I think what you're doing is very brave. Please write though. I've sent you our parchment, you know the planning one. Granddad's excited that you're going to live possibly with muggles though they've all thrown that idea out of the possible search options. _

_Love, _

_Victorie._

Teddy rubbed a hand over his tired face and scrambled for a pen and parchment.

_Sorry for this Victorie, and it couldn't have killed you to send your bloody alarm clock of a Howler at a decent hour? Some of us have school to go to later. _

_Tell Arthur he's right about the muggles. I can trust you two to keep this a secret, right? I'd rather the others not know about this just yet. Knowing Harry, he'd fly in on his Firebolt wielding Gryffindor's sword to get me out of whatever trouble he believed me to be in. _

_I've enclosed a note of apology for McGonagall, figured it was the least she deserved after allowing that special privilege for me. I'm fine though. I've got Moony and enough money to last me through Christmas. _

_Seriously though, try to convince Molly that I'm fine. How's James holding up? Merlin, only his first year and he has to deal with all this drama. _

_Try to limit conversations to the parchment okay? The odds I'll actually have muggles over are high and I don't want them thinking I'm odder than I actually am. _

_Love from _

_Teddy_

He gave both pieces of parchment to the snowy owl, which flew off. It was then that there was a pounding on the door.

"What now?" Teddy groaned as he got up. He first made sure that his hair was a normal color—not pink like the last time he'd opened a door. He still never heard the end of it from the boys in his dorm. Thankfully, it was a light blonde, almost the color of Victorie's hair. His eyes were also a normal color, light green; in honor of his godfather.

"Coming!" he shouted as the pounding on the door continued. He looked down and groaned when he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Oh well. It was four in the bloody morning! What did the person behind the door expect? For him to be fully dressed and ready to great the day?

"Yes?" he asked and had to physically stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he saw the attractive, tanned brunette girl standing right in front of him.

"What in the world gives you the right to make all that noise at four in the morning, Goldie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

The girl was dressed in an outfit, which hugged her curves in all the right places. If it hadn't been for the fact that Teddy had seen better looking women than her, he'd insist that the girl in front of him was the best thing to come into his life since sliced bread.

"Err…." he said, "girlfriend got a little too loud over the phone. Doesn't like that I'm doing a year abroad."

He thanked Merlin for the several years of Muggle studies, his grandmother, his godfather and Hermione Granger-Weasley that he knew enough to pass as a muggle. Who knew how badly this could fail otherwise?

"I see," she said, one eyebrow raised. "What brings you from…wherever the hell you're from?"

"Britain," Teddy said with a smile. "Year abroad study."

She shook her head. Teddy felt like she was eyeing him the way a buyer would eye a particular slab of beef and felt as if he should have covered up before answering the door.

"Well looks like we're neighbors," she said. "My name's Santana. Know it, learn it."

"Fear it?"

"Exactly," she gave a smirk and left, giving Teddy a nice view of her butt. Several times he had to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, and Victorie would kill him violently if he cheated on her. Then Fleur would bring him back and kill him again, only to revive him so that Victorie's father could kill him.

"Teddy, what have you gotten your self in now?" he muttered as he sighed, getting into one of the two beds.

_ He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, excited to get to class. Harry had told him that Neville was the best Herbology professor he could ask for, maybe not as good as Pomona Sprout but she'd retired last year. _

_ "Oof!" he grunted as he ran into someone. _

_ "Watch it," the older boy growled and Teddy gulped as he saw it was a Slytherin. Now the Slytherins weren't as evil as they were in the past, but they were still gits. _

_ "Sorry," he almost muttered, and flushed as he knew his hair was probably changing colors freely. The boys laughed and somehow Teddy knew that it wasn't the kind of laugh he heard when his family was happy. _

_ "Look who it is," the leader sneered. "The werewolf's boy. Why don't you howl for your daddy little firstie?" _

_ "He can't!" another boy taunted. "Cause someone had the right idea to stamp out werewolves and their cubs. Bet he attacks us the first possible full moon." _

_The boys laughed again and left; leaving Teddy trembling with unshed tears. Instead of heading to Herbology, he ran to the lavatory and locked himself in a stall. Sitting down on the ground, he began to cry. _

Teddy shot up in bed, wiping his now moist eyes. Whenever he felt secure about anything, that memory always came up to bite him in the rear. He sighed and laid back down.

Later that same day, he found himself in front of a rather unintimidating school from the outside. That changed the moment he stepped in and he got shoved into a locker. He hadn't even gotten his class timetable yet!

"Oi!"

He looked around and saw a small boy with brown hair run up to him.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, and the thick accent led Teddy to believe that he was Irish. Teddy couldn't believe it. The boy didn't even know him yet he was making sure he was alright?

"Just a shove," Teddy was quick to reassure the boy. "Nothing I'm not used to with a big family."

The boy stared at him for a while. "You British?" he asked.

"Yes," Teddy nodded. "You're Irish. Now, if we're done stating the obvious I really have to get my class timetable—err…schedule."

He walked away from the boy, not really in the mood to make friends this early in the morning. He also wasn't ready to have the possibility of that boy luring him towards more bullies. That'd happened before.

_ "Oi! Lupin!" _

_A thirteen-year-old Teddy Lupin's head shot up and looked around for the person hissing his name. _

_ "Over here!" _

_He got up and left the library. Teddy grinned when he saw that it was Michael Finch-Flechly. A Ravenclaw, Michael was only a year older than Teddy. _

_ "Hey I was wondering," Michael said. "How's about you and I practice some flying later today?" _

_Teddy raised an eyebrow. That was new. _

_ "Really?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah!" Michael said. Teddy agreed, but it proved to be a mistake. Instead of flying, Michael lead him to a group full of the bullies from his first year and the others who made his life hell for the remaining two. Being peppered with questions and taunts, Teddy didn't react until shoves started being thrown. _

_ "Leave me alone!" he shouted, his hair turning fire engine red as his eyes narrowed. _

_ "Oh look. The freak's pissed off," one of the boys called out. _

_ "Must be near full moon," another one chuckled. Teddy stormed off, peeved that he had thought Michael had really wanted to befriend him. _

He shook his head free of his thoughts and opened the door to the office to get his timetable.

The office staff looked at him as if he was a mutant but he was used to that sort of thing from the kids at Hogwarts. Walking down the halls again, he saw the same boy get ruffed up by boys with very dated hairstyles.

"OI!" he yelled running up to him. Maybe he wasn't interested in getting a friend, but he could stop someone from suffering the same thing he'd suffered through for six years.

"Oh, another foreigner," the leader sneered. Teddy saw red. It was bad enough that he had to deal with labels at Hogwarts but he wasn't going to take crap from someone with a hairstyle that his _grandfather_ would have thought to be bad.

"Yeah, I'm a foreigner," Teddy shot back. "But at least I don't look like I've got a rodent on my head."

"What did you say?" the leader asked, as the group got quiet. Teddy saw the boy run off and was glad at least one of them was going to get out alive.

"You heard me," Teddy smirked. "A rodent's on your head. I'd get that checked out if I were you."

He made to leave but the boy grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No one, and I mean no one, disses the hair," the boy growled as Teddy was shoved into a trash bin. The group laughed and walked away.

"Hey," a freakishly tall boy came up to him, the Irish boy in tow. "You alright?"

"I'm good," Teddy said, struggling to get out. The boy offered a hand, and Teddy took it.

"I'm Finn, and this is Rory," the tall boy said. "Rory said you helped him out?"

Teddy shrugged. "Just did what I thought was right. But if sticking up for others is a big no-no at this school, thanks for letting me know."

He made to leave but Finn chuckled.

"It's not," Finn said. "Us glee kids get picked on all the time. It's nice to see someone other than another Gleek stick up for us."

Teddy grinned.

"So Blondie," Rory said with a smirk, "mind telling us your name?"

Teddy thought for a moment. If he told his real name, then he'd get mocked for the rest of his time here. It was time for a normal name. He'd been sure to register under a different name too. Just in case the Aurors started looking for him.

"Jonathan," he said. "Jonathan Thomas."

"Can we call you John?" Finn asked.

"You call me whatever you want as long as it's not late to dinner," Teddy said with a smirk. They walked down the halls chatting before bumping into some girls wearing uniforms.

"Hey Brittney," Rory called but the girl ignored him.

"Hey Santana," Finn said to be friendly.

"Hey Frankenteen!" Santana shouted back. Finn took it in stride but Teddy saw the flinch.

"So John," Rory asked, "do you sing?"

"Happy Birthday," Teddy responded, "not the Beatles version."

"The Beatles have a Happy Birthday version?" Rory asked while Finn looked confused as to who the Beatles were. Typical Yank. Wouldn't know good music if it bit them in the rear.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Teddy asked.

"Glee needs members," Finn said. "Guy members. We need twelve members to compete at Sectionals and we've only got ten."

Teddy shook his head.

"Sorry guys. Don't count me in to that. I usually don't get involved in after school events."

He walked off only to be met with a shove into a locker. Every minute that wasn't class time was usually met with either a locker push or someone knocking his books down.

"Hi," a very vibrant boy came up to him after seventh period Spanish, "need some help?"

"No thanks," Teddy said with a grin, something which was rare for him. He normally didn't smile during school but there was something about this boy with his bright red shirt and black pants that made him want to smile. "I've got this."

"Blaine!" another boy called. "Wait up!"

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said. "Just seeing if he needed some help."

Kurt smiled at the other boy and then noticed Teddy.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, introducing himself," and this is Blaine Anderson also known as the boy who played the best Tony McKinley High has ever known."

"Kurt, I think I'm the only Tony McKinley High has ever known," Blaine corrected him kindly.

"Jonathan Thomas," Teddy said. "Just an average student who'd like to get home right now."

"Wouldn't we all?" Kurt saw straight through to the humor. "You're new aren't you?"

Teddy nodded.

"Fair warning, McKinley isn't the nicest to new kids," Kurt said and dragged a protesting Blaine off. Teddy could hear Blaine go on about how they hadn't been too bad with him and Kurt shot back with something about how no one could possibly hate him.

Arriving to and from school to his little oasis from the bullying across the pond was easy. He just had to disappear, apperate and presto! He was home.

"Hey dad?" he whispered as he petted his cat. "It's me again. Umm….I know I haven't talked in a while but this is important. Am I doing the right thing? It just seems like I've traded one set of bullies for another."

He paused for a moment.

"At least no one knows me here. I can make friends without wondering if they're only into being my friend because I've got a famous father, mother and godfather."

Still silence.

"Dad?" he whispered again. "I love you Dad. Please, just send me a sign so I'm not just talking to myself."

He fell asleep in the chair, not noticing the fact that Moony was purring louder than he'd ever done before. Almost as if he was saying _I love you too son_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! I couldn't come up with a song for Teddy to sing so I chose Doe a Dear.

By the end of the week, Teddy honestly was ready to just wave the white flag and join Glee club. Every project the teacher had assigned to him had involved singing in some way, shape or form. Spanish had him perform a rap, US History had him make up a song for a famous even in History and in English they had to analyze song lyrics. It was almost like Merlin himself was telling Teddy that he should join the club.

"Finn!" he caught up to the teen after Geometry. Merlin was that teacher hot! He thought he'd heard some sirens because she was _smokin'_! He inwardly grimaced at the bad pun. Olive would have smacked him for that.

"Yeah John?" he asked, looking down at Teddy.

"Still too late to take you up on your offer to join Glee club?" he asked and Finn grinned.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"The universe is taunting with me," Teddy said blandly and Finn stared at him blankly as if he didn't get it.

"Well, meeting's going on now if you're sure about this," Finn said after a few minutes.

"Sure as shit!" Teddy insisted. He was sure, sure that it was the sign from his father that he needed to do this.

"Then come on!"

Finn walked him into the choir room, where Teddy saw Blaine and Kurt sitting. Well, Blaine was sitting; Kurt was staring out the window. Teddy'd find out from Finn just what was so interesting from that window later.

"Finn, where do you keep getting these new members?" a brunette girl asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Rachel?" Finn teased her kindly. "How do you know that he's here to try out?"

"You'd really bring someone here just to watch?" a blonde girl raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so he's here to try out," Finn shrugged.

"That means we're almost back to where we were before Mercedes jumped ship!" an Asian boy said with excitement.

The teacher walked in and Teddy rolled his eyes when he saw that it was the Spanish teacher.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"Mr. Schue," Finn said, "my friend John like'd to audition, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is Finn," Schue said with a grin. "The more the merrier!"

Teddy walked up and stood in the center of the room. He objected to being called Finn's friend, he barely knew the kid! He knew that Rory liked him but that was about it.

He thought for a moment. He honestly hadn't given any thought as to what he was going to sing. He decided to just go with it and sing the first thing that came out of his mouth.

_Let's start at the very beginning_

_A very good place to start_

_When you read you begin with_

_A-B-C _

_When you sing you begin with do-re-mi_

_Do-re-mi_

_Do-re-mi_

_The first three notes just happen to be_

_Do-re-mi_

_Do-re-mi_

_Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti_

_Oh, let's see if I can make it easier_

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun _

_Me, a name I call myself_

_Far, a long long way to run_

_Sew, a needle pulling thread_

_La, a note to follow sew _

_Tea, I drink with jam and bread_

_That will bring us back to do...oh oh oh_

_Doe, a deer, a female deer_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun_

_Me, a name I call myself _

_Far, a long long way to run_

_Sew, a needle pulling thread_

_La, a note to follow sew _

_Tea, I drink with jam and bread_

_That will bring us back to Do_

_Do re mi fa so la ti do, so do_

"That was amazing!" Rachel said instantly.

"Mr. Schue, if you don't let him on the team you're crazy!" Finn said, after staring at him in shock. Teddy was positive that they were just saying that. _I mean, I sang a scale for Merlin's sake!_ he thought.

"I thought you said you only sang Happy Birthday?" Rory asked Teddy, slightly amused.

"Meh, you win some, you lose some," Teddy shrugged, deciding to shrug off the feeling of awkwardness for now. "So, am I on?"

"You're on," Mr. Schue nodded and Teddy felt himself grin wider than he'd ever done before. After that day, he wrote a long note to Victorie explaining everything.

000000000

**Oh Ted! I'm so glad, and was ecstatic when I saw that you'd written. I told you that you should have gone out for Glee the year before it got shut down. **

_**How's Harry?**_

**Miserable! Kingsley had to order him to stay home, he was snapping at everyone when he was at work, according to Uncle Ron. Aunt Ginny's been staying with us, hopping that you might show up here. **

_**You haven't told anyone?**_

**I'd never betray your trust Ted, and I think it's sweet that you're using your father's middle name as your false name. **

_**Thanks Vic. Got to run. Finn and Rory said they'd be picking me up today. Said something about not wanting the newest member of Glee to be an easy target. **_

**Okay Ted! Love you!**

Teddy rolled up the parchment and put it in a secret drawer. It'd been a week since he'd joined Glee, so he really didn't see the point in the guard duty Rory and Finn were giving him.

"Coming!" he shouted as he ran to the door. There, standing in front of his door, was Santana.

"Can I help you?" Teddy asked. Santana had gone out of her way to insult the New Directions when she could but this was the first time she'd made a house call.

"Just wanted to give you fair warning," Santana said. " Just because you got on the Glee Club doesn't mean you don't need to worry. New Directions might not be there after Sectionals when the Troubletones kick their asses."

"Look Santana," Teddy rolled his eyes, "believe what you want. But I don't care, and how did you know I got into the Glee Club."

"Please!" Santana scoffed. "A blind, deaf person without a nose could audition and Mr. Schue would still let him in if the person could sing or dance."

"Seriously?" Teddy asked.

Santana smirked, and Teddy noted that he was the only member of New Directions that she was actually pretty decent to.

"Well, see you in school Blondie," she said walking off without answering his question. It was then that Finn walked up.

"Dude, you must be psychic or something," he said, not noticing Santana walking off. "How'd you know I was coming to the door?"

"I didn't," Teddy said in a bland voice. Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of Finn all the bloody time. This was getting almost worse than the bullies, being dealt with and having to hang with a hypocrite. How many times in the past week had Teddy watched Finn slowly bully Blaine just because he dared to speak when Finn did?

_Honestly, even though the girls left because of Rachel or that's what I've heard—thanks to my unlimited supply of Extendible Ears—the boys should form their own group because of Finn. _Teddy thought.

"Well come on," Finn said. "Mr. Schue said he had something to show us on the stage today."

Teddy tagged along, wondering just what it was that was so important that Finn had to come with him. While he liked the Glee kids, he also liked being by himself. It was easier to have one-way conversations with himself than having to avoid insulting the person who could best prevent locker slams and slushie facials.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy stood off to the side as Mr. Schue and Ms. C sang. He wondered if that was what life would be like if his parents were still around but then shook his head. He didn't need to think of things like that.

"We're not teaming up," Santana said, pulling Teddy out of his daydreams. Mr. Schue reassured her that they weren't but instead they were having a mash-off. Teddy shook his head, amused at the Americans. Didn't they know that the only things that deserved to be mashed were potatoes?

"Hey John!" Rachel shouted as he walked to class. He waited for her and chuckled. He honestly liked her. Rachel reminded him of Rose, determined to get a head and driving everyone mad in order to do so, and Rose was only nine!

"Yeah Rach?"

"So I've got your vote for Senior Class president right?" she asked.

"I told Kurt I'd vote for him," Teddy said. "Sorry Rachel. I promised a friend and I'm not going to go back on that promise."

He walked off, without hearing what she was going to say.

"John!"

He turned to see a hand shove him up against the wall.

"What Rick?" he spat. Rick the hockey player was right in his face, as usual at this time. The only thing useful about these elections was that he now knew the name of his tormentor.

"Aww! Isn't this cute? The little homo has decided to try to stick up for himself," Rick taunted.

"I'm not gay," Teddy glared at the boy. He had heard that insult before since joining Glee club, but he had to admit that it was a better insult than 'Freak" or "Cub".

"You sure hang around Hudson and Hummel a lot for that statement to have any weight!"

The sight of Finn and Rory once more gave Teddy joy but also it saddened him a little. Was he so weak that he had to rely on others to come to his rescue?

"Hey!"

"What are you gonna do?" Rick sneered.

"Leave him alone or I'll get Coach Bieste!" Finn yelled, causing the hockey player to scatter.

"You okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine," Teddy smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Finn grinned. Santana walked up to them and Teddy shook his head at their little insult off. Honestly, he'd heard better insults from a first year Slytherin than from the two of them.

"Dogdgeball," Finn said, his eyes almost gleaming with delight. Santana nodded and Teddy couldn't help but be afraid. He briefly wondered what all he missed in his musing.

It turned out that his sense of fear was right. Later that day, the two teams met in the gym, wearing uniforms.

"Umm….what are the rules?" he asked just as Rory went to open his mouth.

"Don't die," Puck offered.

"Well that was helpful," he muttered as he got into position. Teddy fiddled with the string on his gym shorts and ducked as the first barrage of rubber balls got sent his way. All the while, folks around him were singing. Honestly, Americans were weird. After a while, Teddy realized that it was a little like Quidditch, and at least was able to start getting on the offensive. Still, it didn't prevent the three balls to the midsection.

"Ugh," he winced as Santana beaned Finn straight in the face. "That'll leave a mark."

He walked up to Finn, just as Santana started pelting Rory with the balls.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted as he ran to Rory's defense. "We're better than this!"

"Whatever Grandma," Santana sneered.

Teddy gasped when he saw that Rory was bleeding. He glared at Santana. It was time for his Marauder blood to come out in force.

0000000000

_**Honestly Ted. It was just a game. People bleed all the time in Quidditch! **_

__**Vic, if it was just about the blood I'd ignore it. It's not. Santana did that after the game was over. **

_** Personally, I think Finn's a moron. From what you described, the bloke's a giant. How'd she hit him in the face and he not have time to duck is beyond me. **_

__**You've got a point there. **

_** If it helps, he deserves it from what you told me about him. Honestly, those people look up to him and he can't help out about the bullies? **_

** Of course not.**

_**You've done something, I hope? **_

** Taken attention off of Rory and Kurt only to put it on myself. **

_**Ugh. Don't get hurt, okay? **_

** When do I ever get hurt? **

_**When you dance. By the way, I want a memory of your group's performance yesterday. Seeing you in a fake mustache would be to die for. **_

__**Who said it was fake? **

There was a moment where Teddy was sure that Vic had given up and just burst out laughing.

_** I'm back. **_

**So who's given up yet? **

_**No one. Aunt Hermione's been pestering Uncle Ron every day if there's any new leads from the Aurors, according to Rose. Everyone else has been asking your friends. **_

** Vic, I've only got two friends. You and Olive Wood in Ravenclaw. **

_**Yeah, they've already asked her. Oliver's been asking the foreign teams if you've been to any games. **_

** Yeah, because if I've run away I'll be sure to catch up on a Quidditch game. **

_** You can ease up on the sarcasm, love. Uncle Harry already told Oliver that, along with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. **_

__**How's Gran? **

_** Swearing to ground you if you've gotten hurt. Ted, the woman lost her daughter, son-in-law and husband to the last war. You're her last family. **_

** What was the guilt trip for? **

_** Oh, I figured you'd protest her decree. I know you Ted, even if you get a mad idea such as leave the country because of bullies. **_

** I'm not going to defend my plan again Vic. **

_**Okay, okay! By the way, Scorpius is doing fine in case you'd like to know. James, on the other hand, has begun to prank all the morons who bullied you. **_

** Give him a chocolate frog from me in thanks. **

_**How about you do it yourself when you come home. When are you coming home? **_

Teddy thought for a moment.

**I'll see if I can sneak in to see you and him around Christmas. **

_**I'll hold you to that. Got to go. Uncle Harry's coming and I think I'd be treated to an interrogation if he saw our parchment. **_

__**Kay. Love you Vic. **

Teddy rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his desk drawer. He sighed and leaned back. Teddy knew that it'd been two weeks since the dogdeball game and still he'd done nothing to avenge Rory.

"Coming!" he shouted as someone pounded on his door. Opening it up, he stood in shock at the sight it unveiled. Santana, crying, in the rain.

"Santana!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? Come in!"

He hurried her into the apartment, leading her to a chair. Teddy grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. The girl was dripping wet, her Cheerio uniform sticking to her like glue.

"What happened?" he asked gently. Santana may not have been his favorite person at the moment, but she was crying. Something or someone upset her. Santana didn't answer, instead she just kept crying.

"I'll go make some tea," he said and got up to the kitchen. Moony hopped up on Santana's lap to try to comfort her. Teddy watched her pet him with shaky hands.

"T-thanks," she said as Teddy handed her a cup.

"What happened, Santana?" Teddy asked.

There was a moment's pause and then Santana looked at him. It honestly shocked Teddy to see this confident girl so shaken.

"I came out to my parents tonight," she said. "Mi papi kicked me out."

Teddy froze. There was no way that the words I'm sorry could make her feel better. But why did she come to him?

"Mi mama already knew," she continued. "Said that she saw it on the television."

"Wait, what?" Teddy said, shocked. Santana, probably from her hysteria, told him the entire thing and he honestly wanted to go kill Hudson at the moment. He led Santana to his room and let her sleep on the bed. He took the couch.

_Here's to hoping I don't end up in Azkaban in the morning,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy woke up early to prepare breakfast. If he was going to keep up the image of having parents, he had to make it so they actually existed.

"Morning Santana," he said as the girl walked out of his room. "Bacon and toast for breakfast."

She stared at him, and it honestly freaked him out. Didn't she ever just blink?

"What?" he finally asked. "There's cereal if that's what you want."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked as he dried off the bacon. Santana sat down at the table.

"Why are you being so nice?"

Teddy gave her a small smile. "Santana, you might have been rude and cruel to the others but that doesn't mean I get to kick you when you're down."

"I would have if the tables were reversed you know."

"Meh. Why live life thinking about what others would do? That just takes the fun out of it."

He went back to the bacon, with his thoughts to his father. Would he approve about how he was handling things or think he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong?

"I don't think I can go today," Santana said softly. Teddy shook his head.

"You want to prove Finnocent right?" he asked.

"What?" Santana asked, her face posed in disgust.

"You said he called you a coward right? So by not showing today you'll just be proving him right."

"But what am I going to do?" she asked. "Everyone's probably already seen the ad—"

"Okay two things. One, is that why you slapped Finn after your group's Mash up?"

Santana nodded.

"Damn, now I can't kill him," he muttered. There was always public humiliation—which he would need to dig up dirt for.

"Alright Santana," he said. "We're taking a sick day."

"But you said—"

"There's what I said and what I'm saying," he said with a smirk. "How'd you like to help me take Finn down a peg or fifty?"

The look on Santana's face said it all. They, after Teddy changed his voice to call them in sick, planned the entire day about how they could do it.

"I think plain out punching his lights out would work," Santana offered. "Or kicking him in the nads. That's how we do it in Lima Heights."

"You are evil you know that?" Teddy whistled in appreciation. "But I think confrontation would work better. Now you said that Rachel had two gay dads?"

"She reminds us almost every day," Santana groaned. "I swear if I have to hear about the turkey baster one more time I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass."

Deciding he didn't want to know, Teddy shook his head.

"Can you convince the Troubletones to be there?" Teddy asked.

"When are we doing it?" Santana asked.

"Tomorrow."

"They'll be there," she said after clicking her phone shut. After a minute, she said.

"John—"

"No thanking," Teddy said instantly. "Here's what you do. You go, live your life. That's how you can thank me."

"Don't think we're friends now," Santana smirked.

"Never would dream of it," Teddy told her. "But speaking of people you could kick in the nads—"

"Rick the Stick's dead," she promised him. "He tried to hit on me a few days ago anyway.

They shared yet another smirk and continued their work. The next day, Teddy walked into school with Santana; shooting a glare at whoever even looked at her the wrong way.

"Hey John!"

Santana had already walked off with Brittney as Kurt and Blaine walked up.

"Missed you yesterday at Glee," Blaine said. "Tina suggested we sing I Kissed A Girl for Sectionals."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Blaine continued. "By Katy Perry?"

Teddy continued to give him a blank look.

"Honestly?" Blaine just shook his head. "Do you live under a rock?"

"Obviously not," Kurt said. "Loving the outfit today John."

Teddy looked down and saw that he'd accidently dressed in his Hogwart's uniform, minus the cape.

"Sorry," he loosened his tie. "Ran a little late this morning."

"Never apologize for a fabulous outfit," Kurt shook his head. "Voting's today. Don't forget."

"I told you I'd do it," Teddy chuckled. The bell rang. "Oh, got to go."

All through the day, Teddy couldn't help but hear the school gossip chain at work. Honestly, these people were worse than his classmates in the Wizarding world.

"Hey blondie," Santana called to him as he saw her. They both walked into the choir room.

"Plan is set?" he asked.

"Are you questioning my Queen Bitch title?" she shot at him, eyebrow raised.

"Never even crossed my mind," Teddy reassured her. They walked in and separated. Finn was not yet there, which was surprising as he usually walked in with Rachel, and she was already there.

"Hey San," a black girl said as she walked in. "We missed you yesterday at practice!"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "I had something come up, if you know what I mean."

She winked at the others, who giggled like she knew what she meant. Teddy mentally shrugged. Girls were weird. He'd been around them for seventeen years and they still made no sense to him.

_Target sighted,_ he said with an inward smirk as Finn walked in the room.

"Hey Finn," he said with a grin.

"Hey dude," Finn said with his goofy grin. Teddy realized something. Finn was so stupid that he made it hard to be mad at. Not that Teddy didn't try.

"So I found something interesting that you might need to check _out_," he said off hand, emphasis on the word out. Finn froze, gathering the attention of Rachel.

"What?" she asked, walking up to them. Teddy could have jumped for joy. If Santana's information was accurate, she had two gay dads.

"Ask your boyfriend." Teddy said gently, shrugging. Finn glared at him, though not knowing why. Teddy inwardly grinned. He wasn't even trying, and he was getting a rise out of Finn. He didn't expect though the shove that came from Finn.

"Dude!" he heard Puck shout. But Teddy shoved Finn back, which started a huge shoving match.

"This is actually pretty hot," he heard one of the girls state loudly. Finn got a fist to Teddy's midsection, leaving him gasping for air.

"HEY!" Schue broke them apart. "Knock it off you two! Finn, John outside!"

Teddy walked out to the hall, not hearing Mrs. C mention Santana's name. He honestly couldn't breathe. Finn was bigger than him and stronger.

"John?" Schue asked. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Teddy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"What was that about you guys?" Schue asked. "From what I saw before, you two were great friends."

Teddy would have scoffed if he hadn't known that the whole Glee club was listening in right behind the door.

"Oh we were just having a little disagreement about a certain commercial that aired a few days ago," Teddy told Schue, who nodded with understanding. Santana had only given Teddy permission to talk about the commercial, not the information in it.

"Mr. Schue?" Mrs. C stuck her head in. "I need your help in here."

Screams came from the room and the three males ran into the room. To their surprise, Brittney and another girl were going at it.

"Brittney, stop it!" Quinn shouted as she and Tina held Santana back from joining the fray. Santana was shouting at the other girl in Spanish.

"Now would be a good time Schue!" Mrs. C shouted as she tried to separate the two girls. Schue ran to her aid, while Teddy glared at Finn while he went to sit down. Finn's punch had knocked the wind out of him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly. "That was some fight you got in with Finn."

"I'm good," Teddy grinned at the dark haired boy. He missed being able to change his hair whenever he wanted to but it was nice that he could control it unless he was sick.

"I REFUSE TO SHARE THE CHIOR ROOM WITH A DYKE!" the girl finally shouted. The entire room froze, all eyes on the quarreling girls. Puck started to rise, but Mike held him back. Rory looked confused.

"Ms. Motta, please go to my office," Mrs. C said calmly as if several kids weren't about to kill her student. "Brittney I'll see you at practice?"

Brittney shrugged, and Mrs. C nodded. It was clear to Teddy that no one wanted to be around Motta.

Eyes fell on Santana, the only one still struggling in both Rachel and Quinn's arms.

"Santana," Schue said quietly. The girl went and sat down, glaring at everyone. Schue passed her a slip of paper, something on which must have offended her for she shot him a death glare.

"Would someone please tell us what the hell that was about?" Puck asked.

"That's up to Santana," Schue said. "If she doesn't want to say, it's none of your business."

"But what about that fight between John and Finn?" Rachel asked. "Seeing as that affects Glee Club, wouldn't that make it our business?"

Schue sighed and looked at Santana.

"Oh please Mr. Schue, it's not like they don't already know," Santana said.

"Alright," Schue sighed. Just as he opened his mouth, Mrs. C knocked on the door.

"Schue, Figgins wants to see us, Finn and Santana," she said. Schue nodded, but Finn looked confused. Teddy guessed that's what that slip of paper was about. The three left the room, leaving all eyes on Teddy.

"What?" he growled a little. He didn't like attention.

"So why the fight with Finn?" Mike asked. "You two seemed cool on Wednesday."

"Times change," Teddy shrugged and winced as he did so. Before anyone could answer, Santana stormed in the room steaming and Finn looked still confused.

_What was that about? _ Teddy wrote on a scrap of paper and tossed it to her.

I'll tell you tonight,she wrote back, which surprised him. They weren't really friends. More like allies.

The bell rung and everyone rose to leave.

"John," Schue walked over to him, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. "I've got some god brothers at home. Finn's the same as them."

Schue nodded and Teddy shook his head at his back. Schue was an idiot if he believed that lie.

"Yo Blondie!" Santana shouted. "Come on!"

She gestured to a car she was standing by. "Puck said he'd give us a ride!"

Teddy grinned and jogged over. He could see Finn and Rachel walking over just as he was.

"Hey Finn," he said with a smirk.

"John," Finn nodded stiffly, neither one of them wanting to back down. Rachel looked at the two of them in alarm.

"What's with you two?" Rachel asked. Santana tapped Teddy's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Easy spring load," she said. "Just me."

Her eyes landed on Rachel.

"Ah hello elf," she said with a smirk. Then she glared at Finn. "I'm not going to thank you for preventing Figgins from suspending me for two weeks Frankenteen. You deserved that slap."

"Santana, what are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Don't you watch TV?" she spat. "There's a commercial from one of Sue's opponents, based on a certain conversation that you revealed in the hall."

Finn blanched. It seemed like he finally caught on.

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked. Finn leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Rachel's eyes got huge and then she narrowed them.

SLAP!

Teddy honestly was impressed that such a small girl like Rachel could reach Finn's face.

"I can't believe you did that Finn Hudson!" she yelled and then stormed off.

"Gee thanks John," Finn said in a sarcastic manner before running after Rachel.

"ANYTIME!" Teddy shouted after him before high-fiving Santana. Phase one was complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! Yeah, so. I know the songs aren't Canon but I thought the Trouble Tones were more dramatic with their one song that New Directions needed to up their A game to win. Bold italics=Quinn and Underline=Kurt.

Oh, also I just wanted someone from New Directions to sing The Coolest Girl. Darren is on Glee. It's only right.

Getting home in Puck's care was like asking for a death wish. Teddy was glad he'd managed to learn to control his hair; otherwise the whole wizarding world would have been exposed right then and there.

"Dude, where are your parents?" Puck asked.

"At work," Teddy said. Santana hopped out. "Thanks for the ride Puck."

"No problem," Puck grinned and tore out of there. Teddy sighed.

"LAND!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. "Remind me never to accept a ride with Puckerman again."

Santana shook her head. "Come on Drama king. Let's go see if we can enact Step Two."

Step Two, it seemed, involved creeping on a computer. Santana pulled out a laptop, which she said, had been borrowed from Quinn.

"Ummm…."

"Hush," Santana ordered. "Finn's security settings are worse than Brit's. Just give me a minute."

A couple of taps later and Teddy could see a blue and white screen.

**Finn Hudson: relationship changed from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated"**

** Puck Sexbomb: Dislike, dude. Guess the Jewish American Princess didn't like the tussle between you and John. **

** Rachel Berry: Actually Noah, I found the example as a natural demonstration of male aggression. I simply found out something about Finn that I found disgusting. **

** Kurt Hummel: Finn, what happened? **

** Finn Hudson: …**

** Rachel Berry: I'll text you Kurt. **

Santana grinned; something that sent chills down Teddy's spine.

"Excellent," she said. "Finnocent now has relationship problems."

"How does that enact Step Two?" Teddy asked. Santana looked at him as if he was mentally slow.

"It splits the Glee club apart," she simply said. "If they have problems, Finn gets blamed. He gets knocked down off of his pedestal which he honestly doesn't need to be placed on."

The screen binged.

"Oh, Facebook is busy tonight!" she said with an evil grin.

**Kurt Hummel: FINN HUDSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! **

** Finn Hudson: How'd you find out? **

** Kurt Hummel: Rachel texted me. **

** Finn Hudson: THANKS RACHEL! **

** Rachel Berry: Honestly Finn, there's no need to yell. **

** Mercedes Jones: I'm confused. What did Justin Timberlake do, Kurt? **

** Blaine Anderson: Ditto the confused notion. **

** Kurt Hummel: I'm texting you both. **

** Finn Hudson: …**

Teddy couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. If Finn's life got ruined, he'd officially know what it'd be like. But then he frowned. Was he any better than the bullies who ruined his life at Hogwarts?

"Look!" Santana pulled Teddy out of his musings by pointing at the screen.

**Burt Hummel: Finn, we need to talk. **

** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and two others like this. **

** Kurt Hummel: Wait, Rachel? Why are you friends with my dad? **

** Rachel Berry: I'm not. You're friends with him, and it showed up on my news feed. Personally, I think he'd be a great Congressman. **

** Kurt Hummel likes this. **

Both Santana and Teddy had evil smirks on their faces. Glee club was going to be interesting tomorrow. Even if only one of them was going to be around to see the dissent.

00000

Teddy woke up early again in order to make the breakfast.

"Hey John," Santana walked into the room and grabbed a plate.

"So Figgins tried to suspend you for two weeks because of the fact you slapped Finn?" Teddy asked.

"Yep," Santana nodded. Her phone buzzed. Looking at it, Teddy could see Brittney's name lit up.

"Hola chica," Santana said. "What? Brit-Brit, calm down. No comprende! Shelby said what?"

Teddy watched as Santana tried to get information out of Brittney. Finally, she slammed the phone on the table.

"Sugar pulled the plug on the funding for the club," she said in misery. "Complained to her father. Whiny rich brat!"

"What's going to happen?" Teddy asked. He liked the idea of having competition. It was only fair.

"Well I guess Samantha, Elizabeth and Juliana will just go back to Sue," Santana said. "Sugar will fall back into oblivion but I don't know what Mercedes, Brittany and I are going to do."

Teddy thought for a minute.

"Hey Santana," he said. "What if you saw the dissent of Glee club for yourself?"

"Go back?" she asked. "Like I'd do that. It's the Blaine and Rachel show there."

"Actually, Finn gets more solos than Rachel and way more than Blaine," Teddy told her. "He said that Rory would get the big solo, but apparently went behind his back and took the solo."

Santana smirked.

"So you're saying I could take down Finnocent from the inside?" she asked.

"Yep!" Teddy nodded. Santana thought for a minute.

"Sounds like a good idea," she finally said after a while with an evil smirk on her face. "Let me just see what Mercedes and Brit are going to do."

A couple of texts later and the two of them walked into the school with smirks on their faces. That changed when they had to veer off to separate classes.

"Do it Santana," Teddy said. "Make them fear you, not the other way around."

Santana nodded and walked to her math class with a smirk of death on her face. Teddy walked to his English class with only one slam into a locker.

Lunch. The worst part of the day, at least in Teddy's opinion. He didn't have it with Santana, and he normally sat with Finn. Normally, that is, until he decided to be an idiot.

"Hey White Boy," the African American girl from the other day said with a grin. "Come sit with me and Kurt."

Teddy smiled at her and followed her to their table.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine," Teddy said.

"Hello John," Kurt said with a nod and a smile. "I see you're doing well after that fracas yesterday."

Teddy grinned. It was words like 'fracas' that made Kurt fun to hang around with.

"Kurt, you never texted me about why you're mad at Finn," Blaine said all of a sudden. Just then, Teddy saw Mrs. C walk by.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said and got up. Santana didn't know that he'd pulled out half of his 350,000 dollars to restart the Trouble Tones.

"Mrs. C?" he asked, knocking on the door to her room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in lunch now Mr. Thomas?" she asked with a smile. He pulled out the envelope.

"Santana told me about Sugar cutting the funding to your glee club," he said and handed it to her. "Wouldn't be fair to see you guys go down without a decent fight at Sectionals."

Shelby raised an eyebrow and gasped at the amount of money in the envelope.

"John, this is extremely generous but—"

"Take it," Teddy said. "If Trouble Tones lose at Sectionals, the money can be transferred to New Directions. I'm off to talk to Mr. Schue about naming the club something that doesn't sound so sexual."

He turned and left before Mrs. C could say anything else. He returned back to their table only to see both Kurt and Blaine glaring at Finn.

"Something tells me I should be missing Glee today," he muttered under his breath. Pulling out the phone which Santana gifted him yesterday—a 'thanks for having my back' gift—he started to text.

_Facebook lurk after school today? Skip Glee? –John_

He closed his phone and proceeded to eat the rest of his meal. It wasn't much and made him really miss Hogwarts. Luckily the bell rang just as he bit into his burger, allowing him the 'opportunity' to throw out the meal without awkward questions.

"Hola broha!" Puck said as they walked into Spanish. Teddy raised an eyebrow. If anything, he would have expected Puck to be on Finn's side of the fight.

"I'm neutral," Puck said as if he knew what Teddy was thinking. "I've already told Finn. Mike, Tina and Artie are neutral too."

Teddy was shocked. He was the new kid while Finn was king of Glee. Before he could answer, his phone buzzed.

"Sorry Puck," he said. "Gotta get this. Might be from the rents."

"No prob," Puck said and turned back to whatever Mr. Schue was saying. The text was from Santana.

_Sorry. Shelby texted all of us and said that the Trouble Tones were back on! Someone gave up some serious cash to restart it. _

Teddy grinned and started to text back.

_No prob. I'll probably just be in the library doing Spanish. _

_Why are you skipping Glee? Aren't Sectionals in a week? _

Teddy frowned. She had to remind him. That night, after she'd gone to bed, Teddy had done some more Facebook lurking. Apparently, Rachel had gotten herself banned from competing, according to Finn.

_Too toxic right now,_ he texted back. _Rather do work than deal with Finn glaring at me all hour. _

_Fair enough. Tell me if Finn acts like his usual d-bag self and I'll go all Lima Heights on his ass. _

Smiling, Teddy closed the phone just as the bell rang. He left the room quickly and entered the library. He worked until the librarian kicked him out at about nine at night.

"It's the weekend," she said kindly. "Go home. Bet your parents are worried about you."

Teddy nodded and grabbed his bag. All and all, he was shocked about how much work he'd gotten done. Calculus, Spanish and English were all done and Physics was halfway.

As he was passing by the Glee room, he heard the piano going.

"Mr. Schue?" he peered in. Sure enough, his curly-haired Spanish teacher was playing the piano.

"Hello John," Schue said. "Care to explain why you missed practice? Everyone needs to be there if we want to get first at Sectionals."

Teddy shrugged. "Needed to do homework."

Schue kept playing the piano, and Teddy found his foot tapping along to the beat.

"You know what Glee is, John?" Mr. Schue asked after a while.

"The feeling you get when your brain finally lets your heart get into its pants?" Teddy said blandly. Schue abruptly stopped the piano.

_"What_?" he asked. Teddy chuckled.

"Never mind," he said. "Can I go now?"

Schue nodded. "You'll be here on Monday right?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here." He turned and left the building, humming under his breath. Opening his eyes, he saw his place and instantly was confronted by Santana.

"How'd you appear there so quickly?" she asked. "One minute you weren't there, the next you were."

"You must have blinked," Teddy said, inwardly cursing that she'd seen him apperate.

Santana glared at him but accepted his answer. Teddy walked in and crashed on the couch before she could grill him.

0000000000

Teddy woke to a pillow being thrown at him the next day.

"Get up," Santana told him. "We've apparently got company."

Teddy groaned, but did as she requested. As he got up, he saw that Finn and Rachel were at his door.

"Wha—how'd you guys even find out where I lived?" Teddy asked in shock.

"That's not important," Rachel brushed off his concern. "Sam needs a place to stay as he comes back to school."

"Can't he stay with you?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Sam?" Teddy asked, taking a break from glaring at Finn.

Both girls ignored him.

"Well, he could—"

"Then that's that," Santana finished and closed the door on the two of them. Turning to Teddy she said, "This is for you."

It was an envelope, with the set list for Sectionals inside. Teddy worried for New Directions when he saw that one of the titles was ABC. Honestly, the judges were never going to choose a group who sang the alphabet!

Sneaking online, he began a search for new lyrics.

0000000000

On Monday, school went by in a blur and Teddy was walking into Glee club just as Santana was walking out.

"Prepared to meet your lookalike?" she asked. "Troutymouth is right in there."

"Who?" Teddy asked but Santana just walked off with a sly grin instead of an answer. There, holding a guitar, was a boy Teddy's exact height and coloring. The only difference was the mouth size.

"So you're Sam?" he asked with a grin. "Heard much about you."

"You must be John," Sam said, returning the grin. "Heard you've been stirring the pot here at old McKinley."

Before Teddy could say anything else, Mr. Schue stood up and started talking.

"Now, let's talk solos to our set list—"

"Mr. Schue?" Teddy raised his hand and the Spanish teacher slash Glee director stopped talking and looked his way. "I think we should go a different direction than the alphabet song."

"Huh? It's ABC by the Jackson Five," Quinn said. "Not the alphabet song."

"But John's right," Tina said. "If he got confused, I'm sure there will be others, and it will be our luck that one of those would be a judge."

"So what do we do?" Schue asked the group. "Learn a new set list in a week?"

"We learned a new set list in twenty minutes two years ago when Sue leaked the set list," Puck said.

"We learned a new set list in a day at Nationals," Mike piped up. Finn growled at that.

Teddy stood up and shot Finn a look.

"I've got it figured out Mr. Schue," Teddy grinned and handed the curly-haired man his list of possible songs and solos. Mr. Schue looked through it in interest.

"You've only two songs listed," he finally remarked after putting down the song titles on the board.

"Yeah, it was one in the morning and I was knackered," Teddy said. "Maybe the group could come up wit—"

"Born this Way," Kurt said instantly. "Mr. Schue, we still have those shirts."

"We could take off the blazers if we made it the last number," Tina nodded.

"Don't you think it might put us in the lose category?" Quinn asked. "I think we stick to our planned set list."

"I vote for the new one," Puck said, and the neutrals nodded. Teddy grinned. Those votes, along with Kurt and Blaine, put them in the majority.

"Majority rules," Schue said. "Now, let's talk solos. John has some listed possibilities but I think we do this the old fashioned way."

"Try outs?" Tina asked.

"Better, name out of a hat."

Everyone groaned but the names of both the songs and the students were added to a hat.

"Finn, you draw," Schue said and Finn walked up.

"First up," Finn said drawing the first name, "the song No One. It will be soloed by…."

He drew two names.

"Mike and Quinn!" he said in shock. Everyone was shocked. They didn't expect Mike or Quinn to be picked. But Rachel wasn't there so there was no way for them all to just write down Rachel's name for her to get all the solos.

"Next up," Finn said as Schue wrote who got what solo on the board, "The Coolest Girl."

He rummaged through the hat and pulled out a new name.

"The soloist for that will be…." he paused for dramatic affect as he opened the sheet. "Tina!"

Everyone applauded the girl, who blushed at the applause. The last time she got a solo, Rachel had left the Glee club. That was irony for you.

"Hey Kurt," Schue said, "you mind opening for Born this Way?"

"No problem Mr. Schue," Kurt grinned. "We'll get Blaine a shirt as well."

"Great!" he said with a grin. "Oh, John. You'll need a shirt as well."

"I'll get one," he said with a nod. It was decided that the girls duet Born this Way at the first part, and then Kurt would solo in the middle. All Teddy knew was that it was confusing but confusing was better than thinking they were singing the letters to the bloody alphabet. Right?

0000000000000000

The week went by in a blur, and Teddy made sure not to have any more slip-ups like he did the previous one. Finally, it was the night they'd been waiting for. Sending Santana a good luck text, he straightened his bow tie and sat in the green room.

"Dude," Finn shook him awake. "We're on."

"Oh," he groaned but followed the tall kid. The rest of the glee club stood off stage while Tina stood dead center.

_All my dreams_

_I'm chasing after,_

_they don't need_

_all this laughter..._

_I take a grain of salt,_

_stiff upper lip._

_It's not their fault_

_I'm not as hip._

_Wake up kid, you know you're more than this..._

_I'm the smartest person_

_that I've ever met._

_So why do I allow myself to_

_possibly forget:_

_There's so much I know how to do,_

_so much more than all of you._

_The only thing I wish I knew_

_was how to make them see_

_the girl that I can be..._

_I am_

_the coolest girl in the whole wide world_

_I know it_

_but can't show it at all._

_I am_

_sick and tired_

_of low, not higher_

_places, where I should belong._

_It's about time I proved them wrong..._

_Give me a shot_

_to show what I've got!_

_I'm a hell of a whole lot more_

_than this frizzy hair,_

_these frumpy clothes I wear,_

_though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before_

_'Cause I am_

_the coolest girl in the whole wide world_

_I know it_

_below it all._

_I am_

_done with losin',_

_on with choosin'_

_the coolest girl on the face of the planet,_

_the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!_

_The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!_

_So you can try to bring me down,_

_but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!_

_I've thought about it, and I've found_

_that I am_

_the coolest girl!_

_... Yeah!_

Teddy grinned as Tina got a standing ovation. She rocked that song; she deserved the attention. The group walked on stage and the stand for the mic got taken off stage, along with the mic.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_and I tell myself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

Mike stepped forward as Quinn stepped back.

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me._

Mike stepped back towards the group and they finished the song off. He hated to say it but he owed Finn's wandering elbows. It kept him awake through the performance.

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me._

_We are moving through the crowd..._

The crowd applauded them but they weren't done yet. Kurt stepped forward and everyone else bowed their heads.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'cause you were born this way, baby_

Looking over at Kurt, Teddy was surprised to find that his shirt read 'Likes Boys.' Teddy'd seen Kurt, and he could see that his sexuality was one of the things Kurt was not ashamed of. Tina got to the center of the stage as they began their dance in the background.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"**_

_**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"**_

_**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**_

_**Listen to me when I say"**_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave._

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

The group finished the song with their heads up high and to thunderous applause. Looking around the group, Teddy saw shirts that said things like 'Nose' or 'Brown Eyes'. Blaine's shirt said 'Height' and Teddy's own shirt said 'Blonde.'

_You try figuring out a shirt in a week,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't like he could put 'Cub' or something else. Waiting on stage after the judges deliberated, Teddy honestly thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life.

"And first place goes to…." the clown said. Teddy thought he could hear how nervous he was and was trying to delay it. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Teddy forgot all about how much he hated Finn and just started hugging the guy. But then he looked over at the Trouble Tones and wished he hadn't. They looked….crushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING AND I NEVER WILL!

Teddy honestly thought he'd gone insane when he saw Santana and Finn hugging in the auditorium, but that's what he saw the Monday after Sectionals. He was glad the whole group was back together but why was there hugging?

"Alright! Go, get some rest," Schue said with a grin.

"Santana!" Teddy called. "I've got my own ride. See you back home?"

"Sure thing Blondie," Santana nodded. She seemed happier now that the entire group was back together. Teddy grinned at that as he found a dark alley to apperate in. No way was he going to make a mistake like the one he made the week before Sectionals again.

000000000

The weeks flew by and Teddy grew grouchy. Anyone who had eyes could see that and many of the Glee kids tried to stay out of his way.

"I don't know why," he overheard the cheer coach say one day as he managed to reduce Rachel Berry to tears with just a withering glare, "but I like that new member of Glee. He reminds me of a male version of myself."

"Now Sue," the red haired guidance councilor whom Mr. Schue had instructed Teddy to see after his third verbal fight with Puckerman said, "I'm sure the poor boy is just missing his family. It's almost the Christmas holidays after all."

Teddy sighed and entered the Glee room. It wasn't that he wasn't missing everyone back home. He _was_! But going home meant going back, and going back meant the chance that Harry would keep him there to finish his schooling.

_Vic would understand, _he thought with a small smile.

"Hey look everyone!" Puck called out. "The Grinch can smile!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Haha Puck. You just come up with that on your own?"

"Merry Christmas John," Quinn said with a smile. It was the last meeting of the Gleeks until the holidays were over.

"Same to you Quinn," Teddy said and sat near the back. One of the band kids had taught him how to play the guitar and he'd been working on a present for Victorie ever since.

"Oi!" Rory called.

"Huh?" Teddy said and looked up from the instrument. Rory was the only one he hadn't almost snapped at. They were in the same boat, both far from their families for Christmas.

"Schue's talking to you," the Irish kid said with a grin.

"Sorry Mr. Schue," Teddy said as he sat down the guitar. The curly haired man smiled at him.

"Actually John," Schue said, "Rachel would like to make an announcement."

The brunette stood up and went to the center of the room.

"John," she said and hesitated. After a while, she sighed and went up to him. "Merry Christmas, from all of us."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and then opened the envolpe. There, in all its glory, was a ticket to England.

"Wha—" he gasped.

"Miss. Pillsberry gave us the idea," Britney said with a smile. "She said you'd miss your family."

Teddy couldn't help but smile at that.

"But Santana—"

"Don't worry about me, Spring Load," the Latina said with a smile. "I'm staying with Brit and the Leprechaun."

"Who?"

"Me," Rory mouthed and Teddy nodded his head. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur and Teddy went back to his little apartment. The ticket was as real as real could be.

"How could it hurt?" he muttered. He looked at the calendar and saw in shock that it was December 21st. He looked at the ticket and saw that it was for the next day.

"Maybe Britney is Luna's unknown child or something?" Teddy muttered. One of those kids would have to be magical to be able to get a ticket that close.

00000000

Teddy breathed in the air as he left the plane. He hadn't told Victorie that he was coming back, so he grinned at the thought of surprising her. Once again, finding a dark alley to apperate in, he closed his eyes. Opening them back up, he smelt seawater.

"Come on Vicky," he could hear Dominique complain through the open window. "You're wasting your time with Ted's present. You know he's not going to show."

"Don't call me that Dom," Victorie said with slight irritation. "I told you. Dad said he'll come."

"Dad's at Grandma's." Dominique said. "He only left you alone because you asked to stay home cause I'm sick!"

"I'm sick!" Victorie finally shouted. "Sick of you reminding me that you think Teddy just took off and left, that he's never coming back! Just leave me alone, Dom!"

Teddy could hear a door slam and knew that Dominique had left the room. He knocked on the front door, changing his hair to the way it normally was. Bright blue and his eyes were light gold.

"What?" Victorie snapped but then gasped as she opened the door.

"Thought I'd be a no show?" Teddy asked as he leaned down and kissed her. He missed her kisses. They were like cotton candy and chocolate all wrapped up into one package.

"What are you doing here?" Victorie asked, elated.

"It's Christmas," Teddy said. "Told you I'd be here."

Her grin just made it impossible for him not to grin back.

"Come on, everyone's been so worried!" Victorie said running to the fireplace but Teddy shook his head.

"Can't I enjoy some time with you before facing that mob?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes she could never resist.

"Oh alright," she said and pulled him on to the sofa. Teddy couldn't help but plant another kiss on her lips as he sat down.

"So how have you been?" he asked. "How's Olive?"

"I've been fine," Victorie said with a smile. "Olive's been helping James and Fred drive the bullies mental with the pranks."

"Really?" Teddy chuckled. "Oh!" he exclaimed and pulled out his guitar.

"Teddy, what is this?" Victorie asked.

"I know I can't hold it back for long but I've got a present for you that I want to give you before we go to the Burrow."

"What is it?" Victorie asked.

"A song," Teddy said. "But it's rubbish."

"I'll love it if you just play it," Victorie teased. Teddy chuckled.

_You're tall and fun and skinny_

_You're really, really pretty_

_Victorie_

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie_

_You're the Tigger to my Winnie_

_Victorie_

_I wanna take ya to the city_

_Gonna take you out to dinney_

_Victorie_

_You're cuter than a guinnie pig_

_Wanna take you up to Winnipeg_

_That's in Canada!_

He finished playing and looked straight at her.

"Well?" he asked. Victorie looked at him for a minute before giving him the biggest kiss Teddy had ever remembered receiving from her. It almost took his breath away.

"I take it you liked it then?" he gasped.

"I loved it," Victorie told him. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could possibly want."

Teddy grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I've got to go greet the rest of the family," Teddy said but Victorie pulled him back down on the sofa.

"They can wait a minute…or a day…or three," she said with what seemed to be an innocent look. Teddy chuckled but wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his. Nothing could ruin this moment.

00000000000000000000000000

Apparently, Victorie was very good at keeping secrets as not only did she hide Teddy when her parents arrived but they did not know that he was hiding under her bed for three days.

"They don't even know we're dating," Victorie explained that day. "Never mind that you're back."

Teddy didn't mind, but he did want the feeling back into his lower back. Finally the day of days had arrived.

"Happy Christmas," Victorie said, pulling over the covers. "Dad and Mum are taking Dom and Louis there early to limit the chaos."

"Happy Christmas," Teddy replied. "So are you flooing with me?"

"Only if you want me too," Victorie winked. "I was thinking of maybe going before you. You know, to settle the mob that forms when they find out that you're back."

"I think I'll be fine with you flooing by my side," Teddy said with a smile. He'd been happier now that he could see his girlfriend and was about to see his family for the first time in a month.

"THE BURROW!" Victorie shouted into the fireplace and Teddy blinked against the glare of the green flames. The normal roar of the Weasley family wasn't present as he stepped out of the fireplace into the house.

"Ted?" he heard someone gasp and looked to see Hermione staring at him in shock.

"Happy Christmas?" Teddy said with a small smile.

"TEDDY!" he heard James and Fred exclaim and they rushed to him, almost knocking him back into the fireplace.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Molly Weasley clapped her hands in excitement. "Everyone's home for the holidays."

Teddy was hugged by everyone who was there, except for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" he asked Ginny, who'd hugged him so tightly he thought his head would pop off.

Ginny smiled gently at him and motioned outside, where it was snowing. Teddy understood. Harry was wishing Fred I a Happy Christmas. Teddy walked out side and walked up to his girlfriend's uncle and his godfather.

"Harry?" he asked in a soft voice. The black haired man whirled around in shock but soon got over it.

"Ted?" he gasped as he went to hug his seventeen-year-old godson. Teddy grinned; so far, so good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

"So how have you been?" Harry asked as Molly Weasley poured some tea and passed around cookies.

"I've been good," Teddy said with a smile. James and Fred were causing the usual explosions that brought a smile to their grandmother's face.

"Where are you living?" Charlie asked.

"In a house," Teddy shrugged. Harry sighed but Teddy wasn't going to give him any leeway into where he was staying. He liked being in Lima, and he liked being in Glee.

"Teddy?" Victorie gestured to him from outside. Teddy got up and went to her.

"Yeah Vic?" he asked. Victorie held something over his head, something which wasn't a small feat as she had inherited her mother's height.

"Mistletoe," she said with a grin. Teddy chuckled and kissed her.

"Happy Christmas," James popped in between them. Teddy groaned but ruffled his god brother's hair.

"Happy Christmas little man," Teddy said. "Hey, I've got something for you."

He pulled a chocolate frog out from his pocket and handed it to James.

"Thanks for giving those bullies hell for me," he said with a grin. James grinned back and ran off.

"DINNER!" Molly shouted and the entire table got jammed packed with people.

"So Ted," Harry said halfway through turkey, "when shall we tell the headmistress that you're coming back?"

"We're not," Teddy said suddenly. The table grew silent.

"You mean," Hermione said tentiveatly, "that you're not going to continue your education?"

"Oh I am," Teddy said, "just not in a traditional manner."

Harry cleared his throat. "Teddy, I think your parents would want—"

"They'd want me to be happy," Teddy said firmly. "I'm happy where I am."

He was through with Harry and Ginny using his parents as leverage. He was an adult now; he could do what he wanted.

"But think about it," Ginny said. "How will you become an Auror if you don't sit for your NEWTs?"

"Harry did fine without them," Teddy shrugged and the entire table took a collective breath. It was a well-known fact that Harry regretted not going back to Hogwarts but with so many Death Eaters still loose, the Aurors needed him.

"That was uncalled for!" Ron shouted, standing up.

"Ronald, sit down!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Maybe we should wait until after the holidays to talk about this?"

"No I think now is fine," Teddy said. "Unless you want to say something unfit for anyone under seventeen to hear?"

James and Fred looked excited. They always got sent out of the room when the adults were to speak. Rose frowned though; they really shouldn't be having this discussion. Teddy needed his NEWTs.

"Ted—" Percy leaned over to whisper something to him but Teddy turned his head before he could.

"Thanks for dinner Molly," he said and stormed out. The table was silent.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm remembering the Christmas mess of 1996," George said. "When Percy stormed out."

Percy flushed, causing Molly II and Lucy to giggle.

"I'll go get him," Victorie said.

"Victorie," Bill said, "I think you should let the adults handle this. What if he apperated?"

"Granddad can take me," Victorie argued. "Besides he'll listen to me!"

The adults all looked at each other, no one wanting to admit that Victorie had several valid points.

"Alright," Bill sighed. "Dad, can you—"

Arthur already had his coat on.

"Ready?" he asked his eldest grandchild.

"Ready," Victorie nodded. The two of them walked outside and then stopped at the edge of the property line.

"Where do you think he went?" Victorie asked Arthur.

"It's Christmas time dear," Arthur said. "He's probably with family."

Victorie wanted to ask what that meant but then she gasped as she realized.

"The graveyard at Godric's Hollow!" she exclaimed. "Where Tonks and Remus are buried."

"That's right," Arthur nodded. They apperated there, and sure enough they could see a lone figure standing out in the snow.

"I'll let you have a moment alone," Arthur whispered and Victorie nodded. She walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"They're worried about you," she told him. "We all are."

"That doesn't mean they get to dictate my life," Teddy told her. "I'm seventeen, not seven."

"Then tell someone about the bullies," Victorie told him. "Dad would handle it in a heartbeat, so would Uncle Harry."

Teddy shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "I'll go back to your place and get my stuff. You'll never even know I was here."

Victorie started to say something but Teddy apperated again.

"Stupid lousy…" Victorie began to mutter but then got an idea. Her mum wanted to work on her English some more didn't she?

0000000000000000000

Teddy breathed in that grubby McKinley High air and grinned. No worries, well if you didn't count the bullies. No problems…well, other than his dislike of Finn.

"Hey John!" Rachel smiled and called out to him. Teddy waved at her as the sea of people made it difficult to see her.

"Hello Johnny boy," Rick sneered and pressed Teddy up against the lockers. "Miss me?"

"Not unless you started using dental hygiene," Teddy winced as Rick's breath came at him full blast. "What did you eat? An onion?"

Rick meant to say something but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Oi!" a female voice called out. "You gonna let my boyfriend go or are you going to kiss him first?"

Teddy looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Victorie dressed in muggle clothes. He honestly didn't think she could look better.

"You're dating this loser?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Going on two years," Victorie said. "Now let him go."

Rick chuckled. "Or what? You're going to realize that there are better men out there?"

"Like you? Please," Victorie scoffed. "No, but the entire school might just hear a rumor about you and another member of your team in the locker room. Alone. Naked."

Rick dropped Teddy and backed away as quickly as he could.

"That was amazing," Teddy told her. "But what are you doing here Vic?"

"Mum's subbing here," Victorie told him. "I convinced McGonagall to let me come as an exchange student for Muggle Studies."

"Wait, how'd you find out where I was or what I looked like?" Teddy asked. Victorie looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"You told me. Remember? You wanted someone to know in case you ended up in hospital here."

"Oh. Yeah." Teddy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, does that mean that your mum knows—?"

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Victorie asked. "Yeah, but she's cool with it. "

Teddy grinned. "So what's your first class?" he asked.

"The same as yours," Victorie said. "Walk me to class boyfriend mine?"

"I'd be happy to," Teddy grinned and linked arms with her. All through the day, Teddy could feel eyes on him and Victorie but he didn't care. For once, he could walk through school with his girlfriend and not have to worry about it getting back to Bill. Finally, it was time though for Glee club.

"You want to join or—"

"I'll let you maintain your spot there," Victorie said. "Besides, it'll be like Hogwarts only without the magic. We didn't spend the entire time there did we?"

"No, I guess not," Teddy chuckled. He kissed her and then walked off into the classroom.

"Who is she?" Puck asked the minute he walked into the room.

"My girlfriend?" Teddy replied, making it seem like a question though.

"Hot girlfriend," Artie corrected.

Teddy growled at that. Victorie was his girlfriend, not some tart for the other boys to ogle at.

"Guys, cool it," Quinn snapped. Rachel was trying to get Finn's attention just as Tina was trying to do with Mike's.

Teddy sighed, looked like Victorie was going to be right. It was going to be _just_ like Hogwarts for her. Boys loving her and girls hating her without even trying to befriend the eldest Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

The rest of Glee club was spent practicing songs for Regional's. It was decided that, despite the fact that the event was five months away, that they needed to change their songs.

"Doing Michael again is just too risky," Mr. Schue said with a frown. "Not to mention predictable."

It was then that he dropped a mother load on them. He was going to propose to Ms. Pillsberry.

"We know you're not going to screw it up this time," Quinn said with a grin. Teddy chuckled at their teacher's face. After practice, Teddy leaned up against the door to wait for his girlfriend.

"Miss me?" Victorie asked as she approached him, leaving a visible trail of broken hearts as she walked by.

"Only a lot," Teddy grinned and kissed her. As they walked out to the front of the school, Santana stopped them.

"So," she said, "party at Puck's tonight. You guys going?"

Teddy looked over at Victorie, who shrugged.

"I'll go if you go," he said. Santana grinned.

"Great! It starts at ten," she said and sauntered off. Teddy shook his head.

"Thank Merlin it's a Friday," he said. "So, you sure you want to come to this thing? Some of Puck's ideas veer on the idiotic."

"You never experienced a party in Gryffindor Tower," Victorie said with a smirk. "It'll probably be tame to my standards."

000000000000

Tame, it was not. By the time Teddy, Victorie, Brittney and Santana arrived; half of the guests were wasted.

"Wait, this is what you lot call a party?" Victorie asked nervously. Teddy could understand. Even in the Muggle world, Victorie was underage despite her…ahem, more mature appearance.

"They get out of hand, I'm taking you back to your place," Teddy whispered in Vic's ear. No, he was nervous about something else entirely. His powers. He'd never drank before so he didn't know how they'd react to alcohol.

"John, dude!" Sam called from his spot on the dance floor. "Come and get a drink!"

Teddy shook his head. Victorie, somehow, already had a drink in her hand and was eyeing it nervously. Puck forced a beer into Teddy's hand.

"Lighten up dude," Puck said. "Even Berry's drinking."

Sure enough, Rachel was wasted and Santana chuckled.

"So much for her vow to never drink again," she said. Despite arriving at the same time as Teddy, she'd already consumed three beers. Teddy and Victorie watched as the party began to get _very _out of hand. The worst part was there was nothing they could do. Teddy had already consumed four beers so if Victorie wanted to leave there was no way she could without getting Teddy in trouble.

"Come on," Mercedes grinned at her. "No one's going to know!"

Victorie sighed and took a sip. It tasted disgusting and made her miss her home back in England but there was nothing she could do now. Slowly consuming it, she glanced up to see Teddy's hair changing colors. Rapidly.

"John," she whispered, tugging on his arm. She knew when to act when she needed to. "John, come with me."

"Wow, looks like someone's getting some action tonight!" Puck yelled but then looked over at Teddy as well.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked, seeing the look on Puck's face.

"Dude, your hair!" Puck shouted.

"Yeah what about it? I mean," Teddy chuckled, "your's looks like someone glued a squirrel to your head but you don't hear me saying anything."

Victorie forced a mirror into his hand and Teddy froze just as his hair decided to land on neon pink. He couldn't breathe. He'd been so good about it! Hiding his identity to the entire glee club was hard, but it was necessary. Not even thinking about his next move, he ran to the stairs that kept him from the front door.

"John!" Finn, the only sober one there, shouted and ran after him. Drunk or not, there was one advantage Teddy had over Finn. He was shorter, and therefore, he could duck any chance Finn had to grab him. He ran as fast as he could but stopped when he started seeing double. His knees sunk to the ground and before he knew it, the world went dark.

00000000000000

Waking up in a strange place was not fun. Waking up in a strange place when one was hung-over was not fun _at all_.

"Victorie?" Teddy groaned as he woke up in a bed that most defiantly was _not_ his.

"Hey kid," a man with a cap on his head poked his head in. "Glad to see you're up. Another hour and I would have taken you to the hospital."

Teddy went to answer but the lurching of his stomach prevented any words from coming out of his mouth. Gagging, he only got to a rubbish bin quickly enough because of the man.

"There you go," he said in a comforting voice. "I'll go tell the other's that you're up."

He left and Teddy got up. He remembered enough to know that his hair changed colors. That was all he needed to know. The others probably hated him now, and for good reason. He lied to them. Victorie probably told them all about the Wizarding World.

"Gah!" he groaned. All that thinking was making his head hurt.

"John?" a woman knocked on the door. "I brought some of Kurt's things out for you if you wanted to get changed."

Teddy smiled at her and she left to give him some privacy. Teddy sighed. He didn't want to go out there, but more importantly, that woman had begun to bring up thoughts about his family again. Thoughts he'd hidden.

"Okay," he groaned as he changed. "Let's go face the mob."

Opening the door, he saw not of the angry faces he'd expected but the concerned faces of his friends and allies.

"You okay John?" Mr. Schue asked. Teddy nodded but was confused. What was he doing here?

"Sam called me," the teacher explained. "Said that you lot had been drinking and that I needed to come and pick all of you up right away."

"Apparently, you running out shocked them all sober," the woman who brought him his clothes said, giving a look to Finn and Kurt. Why Finn received a look, Teddy had no clue, as Finn had been the only sober one there.

"Will came and got me," the man who'd woken him up explained. "Kurt blurted something about you running off and Finn went to help me look for you."

"Dude, we thought you'd O.D'd or something," Finn said and Teddy looked down. He didn't want to worry them. He had wanted to get out of there before they started calling him a freak.

"Mr. Schue along with Mrs. Weasely really chewed us out," Rachel said and winced at the sound of her voice but carried on, "for letting you run out."

"Fleur was here?" Teddy asked, turning his head to his girlfriend quickly but regretted it as the swift movement was enough to make him gag again.

"Trash can!" the man shouted and Finn tossed a rubbish bin over to him. Teddy forced up something –how that was possible when he'd not eaten anything since he'd woken up he didn't know.

"First time hung over?" Rachel asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. The woman passed him some crackers and some odd colored liquid.

"Saltines and Ginger Ale," she said with a smile. "Thought it'd be best on an upset stomach, and yes she was here. She picked up her daughter."

Mr. Schue got up and grabbed his coat. "Well Burt, I see there's no need for me to be here."

"Wait, Will," Burt got up and whispered something to Mr. Schue. Schue nodded and whispered something back to him. Teddy grew nervous. What if they were still going to kick him out?

"John, you alright?" Quinn asked.

"Just fine," he said. "Umm…ma'am? Where's the bathroom?"

The woman smiled and pointed him in the right direction. His departure was the cue for the rest of the Gleeks to start the inquiry session.

"Okay," Rachel started the session off, "what was up with John's hair at the party?"

"You still remember that?" Santana groaned. "You were pretty wasted Berry."

"I can still remember it as well," Puck defended Rachel. "I think most of us remember our class mate's hair changing colors like that."

"That was messed up," Mercedes shook her head.

"What about when he took off like that?" Mike asked. "What do you think was up with him?"

"Maybe he's a wizard?" Brittney suggested. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"Britt, wizards don't exist," Quinn said and Brittney shrugged. No one else commented after that.

"Hey," Rory grinned at Teddy as he walked back. "So, you okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah I'm good."

"Good, so let's find out what the hell was up with your hair," Santana said with a smirk. Teddy groaned and instantly a trash can ended up in front of him.

"Oh," Blaine flushed at Teddy's raised eyebrow. "That wasn't a 'I'm gong to puke' groan?"

"No, that was a 'I'm not talking about that' groan," Teddy said. "It's a British male thing."

Some of the more gullible members of Glee—Puck and Brittney—bought it. Finn and Rachel didn't seem persuaded.

00000000000

Monday brought even new challenges. Teddy was ducking each glee member in the hall, except for Puck and Brittney. Victorie had been sent back to Hogwarts by Fleur as punishment for being around alcohol—to the disappointment of all the males at McKinley.

"Hey Thomas!" one of the hockey players shouted. Teddy's eyes widened before they began to burn. Some cold liquid had just been thrown into his face.

"Ooh!" Mike winced and led him to the boy's bathroom. There, they could see Sam wiping off his own face.

"Slushie?" Sam asked.

"Slushie," Mike nodded. Teddy got cleaned off and went to class. The rest of the week was hell, with the exception of Mr. Schue's proposal getting accepted.

"Brilliant," he whispered and his thoughts moved to Victorie. Maybe one day they'd have a family of their own…maybe.

"John," Mr. Schue said as they left. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Mr. Schue," Teddy nodded. "What's up?"

He noted that Ms. Pillsberry was still there as well, something which made him extremely nervous.

"When Mr. Hummel called your place, he got the machine," Mr. Schue said. "I called the number you put down for your parents' cell phones. The one on the handout you got when you first arrived at McKinley."

Teddy nodded, not sure where his teacher was going with this.

"I got your machine," Schue said. "I thought I had misread it so Mr. Hummel gave it a try. He also got your machine."

Teddy gulped. He'd snuck in and changed the number after Santana had given him the phone as a sign of alliance.

"John, we don't want to frighten you," Ms. Pillsberry said gently. "We just want to know where your parents are."

Teddy stayed silent.

"Look John, you're seventeen. It's not right for anyone to have to take care of themselves," Mr. Schue said.

Teddy scoffed. "According to all the teachers, we're supposed to be learning to take care of ourselves. I don't see why it matters now."

"You're still a minor," Ms. Pillsberry said. "You need someone to take care of you."

"We're only going to ask one more time John," Mr. Schue said, "and then we're asking Mrs. Weasley. Where are your parents?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: I own nothing!

Teddy stared at Mr. Schue for five seconds. Five long unbreakable seconds. It was in those seconds in which he had to decide what to say and quickly.

"They're out of town," he choked out. "They'll be back next week."

Mr. Schue looked at Ms. Pillsberry with a raised eyebrow. It was almost as if he didn't believe him.

"Okay John," Ms. Pillsberry said. "But we'll need a conference with them next week. Really you should be staying with someone."

"Yes ma'am," Teddy nodded and scurried out of there. Ducking into the only bathroom that no one used, he knelt on the ground as he burst into tears. How he wished that his parents were only out of town, that they hadn't died a hero's death. He wished he could remember something about his parents.

"Get up Ted," he muttered, brushing the tears out of his eyes. "Get in touch with the real world. Crying won't bring back the dead."

Getting up, he brushed off his hands and apperated away back to his home. Once again, he crashed on his couch.

00000000000

Santana woke him up twenty minutes before they were due to arrive at McKinley.

"Puck's picking us up," she said. "Get dressed."

Teddy nodded and felt dread at the idea of _Puckerman_ driving him to school. Luckily, he was more subdued than the last time he'd taken them somewhere.

"Okay, what's up?" Teddy asked when Puck stopped. "Why the slow driving?"

"What was up with your hair at the party?" Santana asked. Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"I told you!" he defended himself. "It's just something that happens to all British males."

"Yeah right," Santana scoffed. "I'm the queen of bull shit. I know when I'm being lied to."

"Then why don't you figure it out?" Teddy glared and stormed out of the car. He was reverting to his grouchy mood as Harry liked to call it, and some of the more sensitive glee clubers almost dove to the side to avoid him.

"John!" Finn called after him but Teddy ignored him. He knew what the QB wanted. It's what they all wanted. Either to talk about why his hair acted up or to talk about Regionals.

"Hey John," Blaine walked up to him. "You seem rather—"

"Pissed?" Teddy supplied.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Didn't get a good grade on the Government exam Finn was complaining about?"

Teddy chuckled. "No, I aced that thing. That's irony for you. A foreigner can ace an US Government exam while a native can't."

Blaine chuckled and Teddy felt a little more at ease. Blaine wasn't interested in why his hair acted up at the party and so Teddy was less interested in maintaining his pissed off persona.

"You ready for Regionals?" Kurt slid up to them to ask and Teddy wanted to slam his head against the locker. Was that all these kids thought about? It was five bloody months away!

000000000

The rest of the week was just as hellish, except with the bonus of Fleur leaving halfway though the week.

"Bill needs me," she told Teddy the day before she left. " 'e can not manage Dominique by 'imself."

"Bye Fleur," Teddy grinned. "See you soon."

Fleur smiled at him and walked out. Now, Teddy could use her absence to his full potential. Walking up to Mr. Schue's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in John," the teacher said. Teddy stuck his head in.

"Mr. Schue, just letting you know that my parents will be back on Monday. Will Tuesday work for your conference?"

The curly haired man nodded and Teddy left the room. He had exactly seven days to reacquaint himself with the image of his father _and_ to think of a reasonable excuse for his soon to be repeated absence.

"Honestly, I thought muggles had it easy," he muttered as he walked to class. "Someone should write a book about how false that is."

The week couldn't end soon enough. Glee club was all about Regionals and the importance of beating the Warblers.

"What did you say Mr. Schue?" Teddy asked as he was once again called out for watching the clock.

"He said," Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance, "if you've got any great ideas for songs or solos. According to Mr. Schue, you came up with the set list last time."

"Oh," Teddy chuckled. "No, not so far. I'll come up with it over the weekend."

Mr. Schue nodded and Teddy went back to watching the clock. _Five, four, three, two, one…_

"Go and have a good weekend," Mr. Schue said and Teddy ran out of there. Literally. He might have actually knocked Rory over in his quest to get out of that building.

"Slow down," Santana called after him. "Forget we're riding with Puck again seeing as your familia is always gone?"

Teddy chuckled and hopped in Puck's car. This time, Teddy was itching for the boy to go faster than normal.

"Casa de Thomas," Puck shouted as Santana and Teddy hopped out. "See you two on Monday."

Teddy nodded as he ran into the house. Hidden on his bookshelf was a photo of him with his parents that Harry had given him when he had turned eleven.

"Remus Lupin's coming back to life," he muttered to himself. Now, just how could he pull this off?

00000000000

The weekend found Teddy sneaking around more than usual. He fixed a couple of his clothes to resemble suits and his socks resembled ties.

"Dryden would have a stroke if she could see the shoddy work," he muttered Sunday night, referring to the advanced Transfiguration professor. "It'll have to do though. No use in trying to impress someone who's not here."

Monday was a blur as he waited for Tuesday. That was when the magic would happen. Tuesday morning, he told Santana that he would be staying after school for something.

"Cool," the girl said as she walked off with Brittney. Teddy grinned; this would be easier than he thought. The rest of the day went by so slowly Teddy almost thought that magic was at work. When the final bell rung, Teddy ran behind the bleachers.

"I hope this works," he muttered to himself and made sure no one was watching. He increased his height by several inches, put some scars on his face and made his hair brown with streaks of grey. He'd already changed into the suite and tie.

"Whoa," he muttered, seeing the change in the trophy case on his way to Schue's office. The man's office was small but decent.

"Mr. Thomas I presume?" Schue said without a smile. Teddy nodded.

"Call me Remus," he said. "Now, what's this about? I just got back and would like to spend time with my son."

Privately Teddy wondered just how dumb these Americans were. Obviously he wouldn't have the same parents here if he was studying abroad now would he? Of course, this was the man who forgot at times that he was a Spanish teacher.

"You seem to leave him alone a lot," Schue said.

"Business is booming," Teddy said shrugging. "My wife and I have a small business that is doing well despite the economic downturn. We need to constantly travel otherwise we might lose customers."

Schue sighed and Teddy inwardly grinned. He knew at some point the lie would be found out but right now he was in the clear.

"Alright," Schue said. "I apologize. It's just we want to make sure that our students are in homes with people who care for them."

"I understand completely," Teddy nodded, touched that his Glee instructor cared for a boy he hardly knew.

"Would you mind if John stayed with the Hummel-Hudsons while you're out of town?" Schue provided and Teddy's inward smile slid off as quickly as it was put on.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience the family," he invented fast. "Besides John wrote to me about that Santana girl living with—"

"Wait, Santana and John are living together? When you're not there to supervise?" Schue raised an eyebrow.

"They're both adults, besides John would never cheat on his girlfriend," Teddy said quickly. Schue nodded but Teddy didn't like the look on his face. The meeting ended and Teddy rushed out of there. In the bathroom, he stripped out of the suit and tie so he could change back.

"Perfect," he gasped as he slid his jersey back on. "Now, go home before Schue can catch you."

Grabbing his backpack, Teddy apperated back home—making sure he was in a dark alley first. Then he walked in.

"Yo!"

"What up?" Santana called from the bathroom.

"Nothing much," Teddy sat down at the computer. If Schue was going to interrogate him, Teddy'd better have a list of songs for Regionals to fall back on.

0000000000

Wednesday's Glee practice was awkward, or at least in Teddy's mind it was. Somehow, the entire group found out that his 'father' had visited the school.

"Dude, does that mean he'll be coming to Regionals?" Finn asked.

"Does that mean he's real?" Brittney gasped. Teddy facepalmed and got up.

"Before this conversation steers itself into the idiotic," he said to Mr. Schue, "your set list."

Schue took the envelope the list was in and quieted the rest of the club down.

"Okay, lets see the song choices this time," the curly haired man said. " Hmmm…We Got the Beat, Keep Holding On and Take Me or Leave Me?"

"Best I could do at last minute," Teddy shrugged. "I brought a hat."

"Ah for solos!" Schue grinned and even Rachel had to admit that it was fair. Everyone wrote down their name and Finn once again pulled the names from the hat.

"Alright," Finn said after Blaine gave him a drum roll. "The soloists for Keep Holding On are…Sam and Mercedes!"

Everyone clapped but none louder than the former Trouble Tones. They were glad that one of their members would get to shine at Regionals.

"The soloists for We Got the Beat are…Puck, Rory and," Finn said as he pulled out the last name, "Finn!"

Santana looked pissed about that but as all the paper was folded in half, there was nothing she could accuse Finn of.

"Last but certainly not least," Finn said, "the soloists for Take Me or Leave Me are…Santana and Brittney!"

"Oh, very funny," Santana scoffed.

"Santana, he's being serious," Teddy said. "It's not a joke."

Santana got up and snatched the paper from Finn's hands. Her eyes widened when she saw it was the truth.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks we'll lose with this set list?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Puck nodded. "You got a solo last time Quinn."

"I'm not talking about that!" Quinn snapped. "I'm talking about the songs!"

"What's wrong with them?" Teddy asked, an eyebrow raised. He wasn't offended; he wasn't from the states. There could have been better songs he could have chosen.

"Nothing," Quinn said after a glare from Rachel of all people shot her down. "They're fine."

"I agree," Rachel nodded and Teddy felt that there was no way they could lose. Not when they had the Diva of Glee's approval.

The group filed out the door, leaving only Teddy and Mr. Schue in the choir room.

"John," Schue said. "I met with your father yesterday."

"Oh?" Teddy asked. "Umm…how'd it go?"

Schue chuckled. "Well, he exists. I'll give you that much."

Teddy nervously chuckled, glad to see that his acting hadn't gone south during the twenty minutes yesterday.

"I do think you and Santana should have someone looking after you while he and your mother are gone though," Schue said. "Preferably in a house with adults present."

Teddy flushed at the implication. "Oi, you don't have to worry Mr. Schue. Vic would kill me if I cheated, and then bring me back to life just so her mum could have the honor of murdering me."

"Well…if you're sure," Schue said. "Remember, Mr. Hummel's house is always open if you sudden need an adult for something."

"Like what?" Teddy asked. Mr. Schue smiled mysteriously and left. "Mr. Schue? Why would I need an adult?" Teddy called after him. Shrugging, Teddy walked out to the parking lot.

"Drop John off at the CVS Puck," Santana said. "It's that time of month."

Teddy froze. Oh Merlin No!

"Please tell me that means something different here than it does in Britain," Teddy begged Puck.

"No such luck man," Puck chuckled. "She takes tampons. The pink kind."

Puck drove away, claiming to find a place to park. Teddy didn't believe him for a minute. Hell, he'd run away if he could.

"Okay, you faced Slytherins!" he muttered as he stood outside the store. "Bullies of all houses! You can handle some feminine products."

_I hope_, he gulped and was never more thankful for the potion that was developed that limited the period to a day.

_Hey, that's an ide—wait, adverse affects on Muggles. Hermione had to get permission to have her mum test in the study. Not to mention the other Muggles who ended up ruining their livers! _

Well, there went his last line of escape. Taking a breath, he knew that the last step he took would mean his last chance to run.

"Be the Gryffindor your parents would have wanted," he whispered and walked in to the store.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy walked in and instantly looked for someone who looked as if they worked there.

"Sir?" someone asked.

"Ah yeah," Teddy said rubbing the back of his neck. "Tampons?"

The girl giggled and Teddy wished he hadn't asked. Luckily she directed him to the location and he picked up the pink box with care.

"Two dollars," the girl at the cash register said. She giggled as well as Teddy paid.

"Where's Vic when you need her?" Teddy muttered as he flagged down Finn. Apparently, Puck didn't get the honor of picking him back up. He was just lucky that Finn was there at all.

"So dude," Finn said as he drove, "what's your dad like?"

Teddy shrugged, and then it hit him! Finn would understand, wouldn't he? He may have been an idiot and a hypocrite—alright so they had some issues—but maybe he could amend all that. After all, Finn had been one of the first members of Glee to defend him and if Teddy didn't tell anyone then he'd crack.

"Hey Finn," he said.

"Yeah John?" Finn asked, pulling over to the side so he could look at the other boy. Teddy sighed.

"The guy…who talked to Mr. Schue? He's not my dad. He's some dude I paid to act as my dad."

Finn looked at him in shock. "Then where's your dad?" Finn asked.

Teddy looked down as tears started to well once more in his eyes. "He—he's dead," he said in almost a whisper.

"Oh," Finn said and Teddy could see him look out the other window as to give him time to dry his eyes.

"I never knew him," Teddy shrugged.

"So it's just you and your mom?" Finn asked. "I mean that's cool. That's what life was like with me and my mom before mom met Kurt's dad."

Teddy chuckled. Trust Finn to cheer him up somehow even if he didn't know why.

"Yeah, it's just me and my mom," Teddy lied through his teeth. Finn smiled and gripped Teddy's shoulder.

"So how are we going to beat the Warblers?" Teddy asked and the conversation steered out of the mushy territory it was in.

"I'm thinking…false thinking," Finn said, proving that he had a brain after all—even if he didn't use it all that often.

"You mean plant a false trail?" Teddy asked. "With what though?

Finn thought for a moment and then his face lit up as if he had an idea.

"Michael!"

Teddy stared at him blankly. "Who?"

00000000000

It was clear that Teddy was the only one in Glee who did not know who Michael Jackson was.

"Homeboy have you been living under a rock?" Mercedes asked the next Glee meeting when Finn suggested the false trail.

"No, I just don't listen to that much music," Teddy shrugged. "So we do the false trail and then what? Hope they fall for it?"

"No, we've got to act like we're defending it," Kurt said with a grin. Teddy saw Blaine grimace.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," Puck teased Blaine, having saw the grimace as well. "Come on man. It's all fun and games."

"Until someone loses an eye," Teddy shot back, having heard that saying a time or forty.

"But how do we plant it?" Brittney asked. Teddy turned to Blaine.

"That's where our good friend Mr. Anderson comes in," he said with a smirk. Those Warblers won't know what hit them. The next practice, Blaine came in and said he told Sebastian.

"How often do you two talk?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, we can have the jealous spat later," Teddy said, brushing the soon to be full argument aside. "So you think he fell for it?"

"Well seeing as he just told us," Rachel said as she walked in to the room "yesterday when we were having coffee that he switched the set list to Michael, I think he most defiantly fell for it. May I just say that I think you're being slightly insane about all of this?"

"Great," Puck grinned but Finn and Teddy kept their faces straight. They also ignored the insane comment. Coming from Rachel, that was a little rich. Kurt had told Teddy one time at lunch all about the history of the club—and the misdeeds of all its members.

"We have to fight for it now," Santana said. She hadn't been happy at the idea of giving up their plan of making Finn miserable but forgot about that when Teddy told her about their plan to humiliate the Warblers. Making someone miserable was her forte after all.

"Keep up the rouse," Teddy nodded.

"What did you have in mind John?" Mr. Schue asked in curiosity. Teddy motioned for the group to lean in and smirked as he told him his plan.

000000

Okay, so his plan did _not_ include Blaine getting hit with a slushie. Let's just get that fact down right now. The plan was to intimidate the enemy, not get a fellow Gleek hurt. Watching as his friend laid on the floor in pain, something in Teddy snapped.

"OI!" he called after the retreating Warbler. If there was anything that Teddy held sacred, it was loyalty. Puck had teased Blaine about being a Warbler but Teddy could understand the other boy's loyalty to his friends.

"John!" Artie warned and it took both Sam and Puck to hold him back. Even with the two boys, Teddy almost broke free.

"We've got to get him to a hospital," Kurt said, his voice shaky as Rachel wrapped an arm around him in comfort.

"Come on," Mike led the way. Teddy was seething the entire time, which explained why he was snapping at people the next day.

"What do you mean you knew about the slushies?" Teddy almost yelled at Mr. Schue.

"It's just something that occurs at McKinley," the teacher explained. Teddy growled but then smirked—causing Rory and Finn to jump at the mood change. Teddy didn't care.

"Should we back off?" Tina asked. "I mean, Blaine got hurt during this. He'll need surgery!"

Teddy shook his head.

"No," he said, his eyes narrowed. "Blaine got hurt. They hurt one of us. This got personal."

Puck smirked and leaned down to high-five Teddy. "So when are we pounding the paste out of those private school jack asses?"

"You don't," Mr. Schue said. "We should work at Regionals instead."

Teddy looked at Mr. Schue in shock. How could they not go and defend Blaine? There was no way a regular slushie could have done that to Blaine.

"Mr. Schue, they _hurt_ Blaine," Sam protested. "We've got to do something!"

The curly haired teacher shook his head and turned to the magical one-word bearing whiteboard.

"When you want something done right," Teddy muttered as he left the room, "do it yourself."

In his bag, he carried some WWW products. Apperating away, he arrived in front of Dalton.

"Thank Merlin for Blaine and his directions," he muttered as he set up in an empty auditorium. First of all, the fireworks were placed on a timer. Puking Pastels and Nosebleed Nougats were placed in a candy tray.

"Let the show begin," he muttered as he climbed out the window. The smug Warbler opened the door and Teddy had to hold himself back from attacking him on spot. Blaine was loyal to him, therefore he was loyal to Blaine.

"So what are we going to perform when we face New Directions?" a fat Warbler asked. He sounded sassy, so in his head, Teddy named him the Sassy Fat Warbler.

"HOLY SHIT!" one of them shouted and Teddy jumped as the fireworks started. As that occurred, other Warblers were either throwing up or trying to stem nosebleeds. Teddy wasn't cruel. He had supplied the means to stop them. He also took pictures to send to Vic.

"That's how you humiliate someone," he muttered as he apperated back to his place. Santana had cheer practice so she was still at school. Teddy plopped on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

000000

Waking up at about seven at night, Teddy groaned as he sat up. Santana was standing over him.

"What is it with you and sleeping on the couch?" she asked. "You have a bed."

"I dunno," Teddy shrugged. "How was cheer?"

"Brutal," Santana said. "Sue managed to get it into her head that she wants a baby so we had to do a routine base on her impending motherhood. Three girls left practice with broken legs."

Teddy halted as he got to get a glass of water. "Did you just say that your cheer coach wants to be a mother?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "Odd huh?"

Face palming, Teddy wondered who he could bribe to convince the cheer coach to not have a kid. She was insane enough without the hormones. Don't ask how he knew about that. Then he shrugged. It didn't matter to him.

"So want to see the mayhem I caused in the Warblers' chorus room?" he asked and Santana grinned.

"I have trained you well," she said with a smirk. "Now let me see the pics."

Teddy tossed her the envelope, and they shared a laugh that kept their faces smiling the entire school day. Scratch that, they were still smiling a week later.

"Kurt?" Teddy asked when the smaller boy bumped into him. "What's your hurry?"

"Oh sorry John," he said. "I've got to find Rachel."

"She's at her locker," Teddy said and Kurt thanked him before running off. Teddy sighed. He already had Vic mail him a fake admissions letter from Oxford just so it wouldn't look odd that he would be the only non-senior not going to college. He got to the room, only to find Quinn singing.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Rory, and the other boy shushed him. Then Quinn started to talk.

"Congrats!" Teddy said with a grin when the blonde said that she got into Yale. He didn't know what that was, but he could tell it was good.

"Thanks John," she said with a smile. Teddy grinned back and got up when Schue dismissed them. The grin slid off of his face when two other football players got him with a slushie.

"I'm going to get sick one of these days," he muttered as he dried himself off in the boys' room. He never used magic if he could help it. That changed the next day. He was walking with Puck to Spanish when it happened. A wall of people surrounded them.

"What the—" he gasped but Puck didn't even blink.

"Mob slushie," he muttered to Teddy out of the corner of his mouth. "Be prepared. It gets pretty ugly."

Teddy narrowed his eyes. One slushie he could handle, maybe not after what happened to Blaine but that was _not _normal. Mob slushies on the other hand called for some reinforcements. He sighed in relief as he felt his wand in his hand for the first time in a long time.

"Ready for your shower geeks?" a tallish boy—smaller than Finn though—sneered. Teddy surmised that he had to be the leader. Either that, or some idiot follower who thought he was being cool.

_Wait for it,_ Teddy thought. He had to time this perfectly if he wanted to stop the slushie.

"Now!" the boy yelled and just as the mob released their slushies, Teddy shot up a shield charm. Now normally Teddy was too annoyed or scared to bring up a strong shield but he was focused now.

"Wha—" the boy gasped as the slushies just stopped mid-air. One look at Teddy and they all ran away.

"I'm walking to class with you from now on," Puck said as they walked into Spanish. "How'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Make those slushies stop in mid-air," Puck replied. Teddy gave Puck a confused look but knew if the mohawked boy had been paying attention he would have seen Teddy's lips move in the same pattern as the spell.

"Maybe you got some in your eye Puck," Teddy told him. "I didn't see a thing."

Puck gave him a look and Teddy knew that Santana, Rachel and Finn had another member of the 'Bug John until he cracks' club.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

The one-day out of the entire year that Teddy hated the most was approaching. Valentines Day. So of course the universe decided to make him sit through an entire 'Love' centered Glee meeting.

"Mr. Schue," he finally said after a while, "if Regionals are _next _week, then why aren't we spending that time preparing?"

He was ignored—mainly because of all the lovey-dovness and because …he forgot. Teddy had tuned that entire meeting out.

"What to do?" he muttered. "Ah! To Blaine!"

He didn't know why he wanted to go to Blaine's, all he knew was it was better than being interrogated by Santana when he got back to his place. Maybe a friendly face would inspire him-and make him forget about Valentine's Day. Honestly, the day was overly commercialized.

"Hey John!" Blaine smiled from his bed. "This certainly is a surprise."

"Wanted to see how you were doing," Teddy said with a grin.

"A little bummed that I can't spend V-Day with Kurt," Blaine sighed and Teddy mentally rammed his head into the wall. Another love sick couple?

"What can I do to help?" the words came out of his mouth without him willing them to do so. Blaine looked shocked but over came it quickly. Teddy guessed that it was because he was fairly new and Blaine didn't know him that well.

"Would you be willing to dress up like a gorilla and give Kurt strange messages for a week?"

Teddy blinked. "Are you sure you're not my god-brother in disguise?"

"No," Blaine chuckled. "You never mentioned you had a god-brother. Actually, Glee club doesn't really know a lot about you."

"I keep to myself," Teddy shrugged.

"Fair enough," Blaine nodded. "So, I'll stop asking questions if you dress up like a gorilla."

Teddy was impressed. Blaine was insistent—and just what did Teddy have to lose anyway?

"Sure," he said with a grin.

000

Acting was not his forte, although he almost lost it when he saw Mike's face as he approached the table at lunch the next day.

"Will you tell me who it's from, Valentine Gorilla?" Kurt asked. Teddy shook his head and then ran off before he burst out laughing.

"GORILLA!" a strange pair of men took off running when they saw him. Teddy raised an eyebrow. Okay, _that_ was weird and he had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years.

000

He officially was losing it. He needed Victorie, or someone to hex. Either one would be preferable. The Glee club had somehow gotten it in their heads that if he was around, they wouldn't get slushied.

"Okay," he said as he was going to the bathroom. Rachel and Tina were following him. "You both have boyfriends. Follow them!"

"But they get hit too," Tina argued.

"Look girls," Teddy sighed. "I'd love to help but I really need to use the loo. Okay?"

"The wha—"

Teddy let the door slam shut on Rachel's question and sighed at the peace and quiet. Never before had he valued that sound so much before. Which was then ruined by the sound of someone urinating.

"Hey dude," Puck grinned as he washed his hands.

"Didn't take you for the type who washed their hands Puckerman," Teddy grinned as he leaned against the stall.

"Glee club meeting today," he said. "Just thought you'd like to know. Mr. Schue apparently heard your little comment."

"Oh, how we should be focusing on Regionals and not Valentine's Day?" Teddy asked. "At least someone has common sense around here."

"You'd think a dude with a smokin' hot girlfriend like yours would love Valentine's Day," Puck said. "All the action."

Teddy glared at Puck, but then sighed.

"Puck, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure dude," Puck nodded. "Unless it's about booze, then I make no promises."

Teddy sighed. "Victorie and I….well, we've never done it."

"Wait," Puck held out his hands in shock. "So you're saying that you're keeping this smokin' hot girl and you haven't nailed her yet?"

"She's fifteen Puckerman!" Teddy yelled. "I'm just waiting until she's the legal age of consent!"

"You're dating a fifteen year old? How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Teddy told him. "Turn Eighteen in April."

_And Victorie turns sixteen in May,_ a nasty little voice in his head told him. _Wouldn't you want to be there for your GF's big day? _

"So nail her bro," Puck shook his head. "It's still legal as long as you're both minors."

"I so don't want to know how you can know that but have trouble finding the library," Teddy said and then went into a stall so he could finally pee. All through the day, he was plagued by people talking about love and then it happened: love invaded Glee club.

"You're _what_?" Teddy gasped when Rachel and Finn announced that they were getting married.

"Getting married," Rachel said, shocked that Teddy didn't understand.

Teddy rubbed his face with his hand. The only couple he had ever heard of working out who had married at their age was Harry's parents—and they _died_!

"Rachel," Teddy said slowly, "if you're trying to act like that girl from that lame movie with no acting ability whatsoever—"

"We're getting married because we love each other," Finn jumped at Rachel's defense.

"I love Victorie, but you don't see me putting a ring on her finger," Teddy argued back—remembering why he hated Finn Hudson in the first place. He always had to have his way.

"I bet you can't even name a couple who got married so young," Rachel said with her superior smirk.

"Lily and James Potter, my god-father's parents," Teddy said instantly. "Married at eighteen, parents at twenty and then killed at twenty-one by a…mob boss who managed to find out where they were hiding."

He didn't know just what to call Voldemort in a way that the Muggles would understand.

"Well," Rachel said softly and looking noticeably shaken, "we don't plan on angering a mob boss so we should be alright."

Teddy rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Lily and James Potter didn't mean to get caught by Voldemort but they did. Of course, they also gave birth to the man who defeated the monster.

"You okay dude?" Sam asked, noticing the look on Teddy's face.

"I'm good," Teddy told him. Glee let out and Mercedes walked up to him.

"John," she said after making sure that only Quinn and Sam were left in the choir room, "how would you like to join the God Squad?"

Teddy blinked in shock. "No thanks," he said. "I don't believe that there is a God."

"What?"

"Why John?" Quinn asked gently. Teddy was halfway out the Choir room when he stopped to answer.

"Because if there was, I have a small feeling that my parents wouldn't have been killed," he said in a low voice and then ran out before they could question him.

He apperated back to his house and heard Santana rant about Figgins from the street.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he walked in the house.

"Just the insane double standard at McKinley," she said with a filthy look towards nothing in particular.

"Okay," Teddy shrugged and went to his room to do nothing in his mind. However, there was already something on his bed.

_ -Teddy, _

_Happy Valentine's Day. I sent this to Victorie so she wouldn't give you up. _

_ Love Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily_

Teddy shook his head in amusement and then opened up the present. There, sitting on his bed, was a small pensieve and vials for memories.

"You shouldn't have Harry," Teddy muttered gently. Something hit him just then. Who was it that had access to a friend at Oxford? Hermione! She could get Finn an in—as a favor for Teddy of course.

"Where are you off to?" Santana asked as Teddy ran out of the room.

"Nowhere," Teddy shouted back. He needed a fireplace and Floo powder and quickly.

00000

It took him two hours before he found a small inn that allowed him to use the fireplace.

"Teddy?" Hermione gasped as she saw his head.

"Hey Hermione," Teddy smirked. "What's new?"

Hermione could only look at him in shock and then sighed. "Where are you? Fleur and Victorie won't say a thing."

"That's besides the point," Teddy said. "What would you say if I said I needed a favor and fast?"

"Depended on the favor," Hermione told him.

"It's for a friend," Teddy said. "Oxford application."

"I see," Hermione said. "Sounds doable. Give me a minute."

Hermione searched for something on her desk and then came back to the fireplace.

"It's a go," she said. "Give me the name and address, I'll handle the application."

Teddy smirked. He didn't know why he was having this plan but he knew that it would somehow make someone's life brilliant.

0000

The next week marked the week of Regionals. On Monday, Finn walked in as if out of a daze.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel asked. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a full scholarship to Oxford College," Finn said and everyone gasped.

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed.

"You're going to accept right?" Teddy asked, trying to act as if the news was mew to him.

"Of course I am," Finn said with a grin. "College dude!"

The entire Glee group came in for a group hug that lasted several minutes.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped. "What about the wedding?"

"I guess we'll just move it up," Finn said with a grin and Teddy mentally groaned. Why can't they give up that pipe dream?

"Okay you guys," Mr. Schue told them. "Time to get focused. We need to win at Regionals."

"Against the Warblers as well," a familiar voice came from the door and everyone turned to see Blaine standing in the frame. "Thanks for dressing up like the gorilla John."

"That was you?"

"No problem Blaine," Teddy said, ignoring Kurt. "Now lets do as Mr. Schue said and focus."

00000

Friday came just as soon as Monday, and Teddy was dreading it. The Warblers were doing Michael Jackson, and Teddy couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

"Good luck you guys," Mr. Schue said that night. Teddy nervously fidgeted with his golden tie. He so did not want to deal with nerves right now. He also didn't want to watch the Warbler's beat them.

"Okay," Finn said. "We're up. Let's do this."

The group took the stage and the music for their first song began to play. Santana walked out and Teddy sent her a good luck thought. According to her, this was the first time since Sectionals last year that she got a solo in New Directions. Luckily, she soloed in the Trouble Tones at Sectionals this year.

_Santana:_

_every single day,_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

_ever since puberty_

_everybody stares at me_

_boys girls I can't help it baby_

_so be kind and don't lose your mind_

_just remember that I'm your baby_

_take me for what I am_

_who I was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby_

_or leave me_

_take me baby or leave me_

_Brittney:_

_a tiger in a cage_

_can never see the sun_

_this diva needs her stage_

_baby lets have fun_

_you are the one i choose_

_folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_you love the lime light to now baby_

_so be mine and don't waste my time_

_cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_take me for what i am_

_who i was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby or leave me_

_Brittney: no way, can I be what I'm not_

_Santana: but hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Brittney: don't fight it, don't loose your head_

_Santana: 'cause every night who's in your bed?_

_both: take me for what i am_

_who i was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

_Santana: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_

_Both: take me baby or leave me_

_spoken_: _guess I'm leaving I'm gone!_

The song was met with a standing ovation, and the two soloists melted back into the group. The lights dimmed and Sam stepped to the center of the stage.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

Mercedes stepped out and stood next to him. They were a cute couple, Teddy had to admit. He wondered why they hadn't gotten together yet.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Both(and rest of club as background): There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Sam: So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Mercedes: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Both: There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Mercedes: Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sam: Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Both: There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Mercedes: Keep holding on_

_Sam: Keep holding on_

_Both: There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The music ended and again they were met with a standing ovation. Teddy hid his smirk though. They still had one more song to perform. The music picked up and the crowd started to cheer.

_Finn: See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_All: They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_They got the beat_

_Puck: See the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_All: Kids got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_Kids got the beat_

_Rory: Go-Go music really makes us dance_

_Do the Pony puts us in a trance_

_Do the Watusi just give us a chance_

_That's when we fall in line_

_All: We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah_

_We got the beat_

_Puck: Everybody get on your feet_

_Rory: We know you can dance to the beat_

_Finn: Jumpin' - get down_

_All: Round and round and round_

Teddy sighed as they finished. The two groups got on stage and waited for the lead judge to announce the winner.

"The judges have voted," the man said, "and the winner is…."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Glee…<em>

_ "And the winner is…." _

_And that's what you missed on GLEE! _

* * *

><p>Teddy waited with baited breath to hear who would go on to Nationals.<p>

"It's a tie!"

Teddy blinked. It was a _what_? Great, that meant that he would have to deal with the Warblers again. Brill-fucking-iant.

000

The next day really tried his patience, and Teddy didn't know how. All he knew was that he was going to the Lima Bean to see what all the fuss was about when he saw Sebastian.

_What's that rat up to? _Teddy thought with narrowed eyes when he heard Rachel exclaim. Teddy waited until Sebastian turned to leave.

"Sebastian," Teddy said curtly. "What was that about?"

"Just some friendly banter between the competition," Sebastian shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse—"

Teddy reached his arm out and stopped Sebastian in his tracks.

"I'm warning you Sebastian," Teddy growled. "You mess with any member of the New Directions and you'll have me to deal with."

"I _hardly_ think you're someone to be worried about," Sebastian scoffed. Teddy smirked.

"Remember when fireworks went off in Warbler headquarters?" Teddy asked innocently.

"That was you!"

"Can't prove it, but I've got pictures of all you Warblers running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Teddy smirked. "Don't mess with my friends."

He let Sebastian walk off and then pondered what he said. Did he really consider the Glee club to be his friends? Well, he considered Santana and Blaine at least. Rory too.

"What was that about?" he asked Rachel, who was looking at a piece of paper in shock. She slammed it on the paper.

"Nothing!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow in inquiry but then shrugged. He figured that he'd find out at Glee tomorrow, and sure enough he was right.

"The hell?" he blurted out when he saw the photo Finn was waving around. "Dude, no offense but I never want to see that again."

"None taken," Finn said absently and then he turned to Mr. Schue to complain. Artie stated something from a book but Teddy didn't hear anything. So that's what Sebastian was talking about. He made eye contact with Santana, who nodded.

"We're going to meet with him," Santana whispered. "This crap needs to end."

Teddy nodded and frowned when Finn stormed out. No need to guess what just happened, but they needed Rachel. She truly was the best out of all of them.

The next day, Santana and Teddy met Britney, Kurt and Blaine in front of the Lima Bean.

"Why is he here?" Kurt asked. "No offense John, but—"

"He's here because he is my minion," Santana stated. "Got a problem with that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't object. They walked in to see a subdued Sebastian. The two couples sat down while Teddy sat in the corner. He heard something about a boy named Karofsky but he didn't know who that was.

"Who's Karofsky?" he asked Santana after they left the coffee place. Santana looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"He's a former classmate," she said and then turned to leave. Teddy was confused until a Glee meeting one day in the auditorium.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Well, I just heard that Rory and John have never tried peanut butter," the curly haired man said and everyone gasped. Teddy raised an eyebrow. He didn't' see what the big deal was. Taking the spoon from the teacher, he licked the brown solid and shrugged. He had better.

"Now listen guys," Mr. Schue started to say and Teddy tuned him out. He turned back in with a jolt when Schue mentioned suicide. So Karofsky had tried to kill himself? He didn't know the kid but he felt bad for him. It reminded him a lot of a time after his OWL's.

_Teddy sat on the ground of the Astronomy Tower, weeping. While he was sure he had passed the exams, as usual he had to deal with the abuse of the other students. While he was somewhat used to it by now, it was still depressing that he didn't have any friends. _

_ "Maybe…" he thought and stood up. It was drastic but he wanted the taunts he had endured for four years to end. The ridicule and the questions. The assumptions that were made simply because he had a were-wolf for a father. _

_ "TEDDY!" _

_Teddy turned around to see Victorie standing there as pissed as a thirteen year old could be. _

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked. _

_ "You let me borrow the map last week," she told him, brushing the strawberry blonde hair out of her blue eyes. It was true. She had asked for it in order to avoid a boy in her House who was annoying her. Teddy could only assume she was returning it. "I saw you standing particularly close to that edge." _

_Teddy sighed. _

_ "It doesn't matter," he muttered but Vic heard him all the same. _

_ "DOESN'T MATTER!" _

_Teddy winced as Vic's voice went so high he was sure bats had heard her scream. "Teddy, please don't do this. Don't throw your life away over the words of some stupid kids!" _

_Teddy chuckled humorously. Wasn't Victorie the same age as the kids she was bashing? He leaned back and felt his back hit the wall. _

_ "It's not like I've got anyone who'll miss me," he muttered darkly. _

_ "What about James?" Victorie asked, moving closer to the older boy. "What about Al and Lily, who would be devastated if something happened to you?" _

_ "They don't count," Teddy snapped. "They're family, family has to miss you." _

_ "What about me?" Victorie said in a near whisper but Teddy still caught it anyway. _

_ "Y—you'd miss me?" he said in shock. The first two years Victorie had ignored him to hang out with the Gryffindors instead of him, even though they'd been friends since infancy. _

_ "Of course I would!" Victorie said indignantly. "You're my best mate! Always there for me when I need you." _

_Teddy sighed and looked over the ledge once more. Even with every word Victorie was saying, he still didn't want to stay. He didn't want to deal with the bullies. _

_ "What about that girl you're always talking about?" Victorie said, and Teddy noted that she sounded somewhat put out now. "Christmas you were talking about a beautiful girl that you wanted to ask out." _

_Teddy chuckled. "That was you." _

Teddy tuned back in when Santana shoved him.

"Huh?"

"Lost in thought there?" she asked. "Mr. Schue is having us share experiences we're looking forward to, so we can remember them if we ever get the…."

"Oh," Teddy interrupted her. "Well, I may not have an impending marriage—" he nodded to Finn and Rachel, "or be looking forward to equality—" he had heard Blaine's wish, "but I can't wait for entering the same career as my mother had been in before the economy crashed."

He hated lying, but he had decided for his mum to be in law enforcement anyway in case he ever mentioned his desire to enter that workforce.

"What did your mum do?" Quinn asked.

"Law enforcement," Teddy told her with a smile.

"Was she a wizard too?" Brittney asked and Teddy froze. How'd she know?

"Britt, we told you," Quinn sighed. "There's no such thing as wizards."

"Yeah Brittney," Tina said, "you almost sound like the people from the Salem Witch trials. Just because odd things happen to John doesn't mean he's a wizard."

"Uh guys…."

"He's got to be though," Brittney stated. "The odd hair, the slushies stopping in mid air around him and San told me that he has a cat."

"Everyone has cats," Rachel said gently.

"A black cat."

"Actually he's brown," Teddy said. "Dark brown with one spot on his back that looks like the full moon. He's been with me since I was five."

"Cats don't live that long," Sam pointed out. "I can't think of any pets that live that long."

"See?"

"Still doesn't prove anything," Rachel said. "Maybe the cat died and John's parents got a new one to prevent explaining the fact that pets die."

"HOLD IT!" Mercedes yelled as a realization struck her. "On the week of Valentines day, we asked John to join the God Squad."

"I'm right here," Teddy said, annoyed that they were talking about him behind his back. Mr. Schue had just given up trying to gain control of the conversation.

"He said that you didn't believe in God," Quinn gasped as she caught on to Mercedes' point.

"So?" Finn asked. "Kurt doesn't believe in God, are you going to say that he's a Wizard too?"

"Finn, he said that if there was a God, he'd still have parents," Sam said. "How can that be if his father met with Mr. Schue?"

Everyone turned to look at Teddy, who flushed bright red.

"Uh….BYE!" he shouted and then ran out of there. Actually, he rolled off the stage but he managed to get up fast enough to avoid being caught by Santana and Finn. Ducking into a bathroom, he apperated out of there—barely missing the grasp of Kurt and Mike.

"Damn!" Mike swore as his fingers clutched air.

"How does he do that?" Blaine asked as he embraced his boyfriend. Kurt embraced him back.

"I don't know," Santana said and everyone backed away as she got the Queen Bitch look on her face. "But I'm going to find out. Who's with me?"

Everyone quickly nodded, even Mr. Schue (who had followed the chase to make sure no one got hurt). Their team member was lying to them. It was time to see what the deal was.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/n: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy ran into his home and locked the door. He had blown it. He should have known that it was too good to last.

"Now meet a blast from your past," he sang as he threw things into a bag, "whose lies were too good to last."

"Running?" a familiar voice rang from the bookshelf. Teddy looked to see the photo of his great-great-great-great grandfather. Normally he didn't talk unless it was to insult him for being a Hufflepuff.

"I have to," he said. "They know!"

"They only know that you've been lying about your family," his grandfather told him with a sneer. "However, idiotic one, they do not know about your powers. Let's keep it that way shall we?"

The photo went silent and Teddy stared at it for a while.

"Why did I bring you again?" he muttered to the still portrait. His grandmother had given it to him on his eighth birthday. Unlike regular portraits, mini-ones couldn't go to their main portraits—meaning he couldn't tell Harry where he was.

Sighing, Teddy turned on the radio and plopped on the bed. Running was out of the question, but staying was too obvious as well.

"What's a boy to do?" he sighed and then closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them again, it was to the sight of the entire Glee club in his room. Jumping up, he had to fight the urge to grab his wand.

"What are they all doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Easy Spring Load," Santana said. "They're with me."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But why are they in my room?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Quinn said softly. "You ran out of there so quickly that we wanted to make sure you were okay."

Teddy growled under his breath. He was fine! He was just trying to figure out a way to keep them from knowing everything.

"John," Artie said from his spot near the door. "We know you're holding something back. Gleeks don't lie to each other. We've helped each other through worse."

"Like what?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Teen Pregnancy," Quinn listed instantly. "Getting kicked out of home, new familial situations."

Teddy sighed and walked out of his room. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"Uh, no way Spring Load," Santana dragged him back. "We're having a talk. Now."

"Santana?" Teddy winced at the grip she had on his arm. "Lighten the grip? Please?"

She didn't listen; instead she threw him on the bed.

"Start talking," Rachel said, her arms folded. Teddy said nothing.

"Dude, it's not like we're going to run out screaming," Puck told him. "We all have family issues."

"Family issues is pushing it," Teddy muttered under his breath, hoping all the while his mini portrait of his great-great-great-great grandfather didn't decide to make his opinion known.

"We could always have Finn dance until you talk," Santana said with an evil smirk, causing Teddy to shudder.

"You are evil, you know that?"

"Thank you, but don't change the subject," Santana glared. Teddy looked around and saw that they were blocking all noticeable exits. No apperating for him. The only way they would leave would be if he talked. MERLIN'S PANTS!

"What?" Quinn asked and Teddy blushed. Oh, did he say that out loud?

"That was out loud?" he asked.

"Very loud," Mercedes told him. Teddy grabbed a pillow and started beating his head with it.

"Why?" he heard someone ask but he was busy trying to knock himself unconscious with a pillow to even care.

"John, that's a pillow," Rory told him. "Not much damage can be done with that."

_DAMN YOU IRISH! _

"I'm out of here," he growled and stormed out, only to storm back in. "Okay, what's with the group of adults and attractive twenty-something on my sofa?"

"Our parents," Rachel said. "Well, not Santana's parents, but the rest of them. We were worried about you so they came with us. My dads are admiring the piano right now."

Teddy wanted his pillow again.

"Why?" he groaned, "and what piano? I don't own a piano."

"You do now," Santana smirked and Teddy decided that he really didn't want to know how she acquired a piano.

"My parents think you're a Wizard too!" Brittney announced with pride. "I've told them everything!"

_Okay, introduce Luna to Brittney at some point in either one of their lives, _Teddy couldn't help but think.

"My parents think you're questioning your sexuality," Tina said softly. "I didn't really tell them much, only that I was worried about you."

"Same," Quinn said with a smile.

"Burt and Mom came because of the whole machine debacle," Finn told him. "What machine debacle?"

Teddy rolled his eyes and ignored Finn, like always. At least there was one constant in his ever changing life.

"The twenty-something is my brother Cooper," Blaine said. "He's visiting from Harvard and tagged along."

"My parents had to work so they're not there," Mike said with a shrug.

"My mom had to watch my sister," Puck told him.

"My parents don't know about Glee troubles," Artie said. "I came here with Mercedes."

Teddy breathed in through his nose. Really? Today of all days, the Glee club decides to get investigative?

"EVERYONE INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" he shouted and herded them all out. Slamming the door, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was very well handled," the portrait snickered.

"You were a lot of help," Teddy glared at the thing. "You could have talked and freaked out Rachel."

"But where is the fun of watching my angst filled how many great grandson suffer?"

"Everyone likes watching me suffer," Teddy muttered. "I can't take this anymore."

"Then tell them the truth, and if push comes to shove, obliviate them."

"I can't. I'd wipe their entire memories!"

"This would be bad how?"

Teddy glared at the snippy portrait. Despite everything, he knew he wouldn't be able to wipe everyone's memories before the American Ministry getting involved. There was only one thing he could do—but it was the very thing he didn't want to do.

Walking into the living room had never been awkward before, but he was never used to walking into a room full of adults he'd never met, trying to determine what was wrong with him.

"Okay, thank you all for coming," he said with a sigh. "No I am not questioning my sexuality, but the Pierces are right."

"I'm sorry?" Burt said after a few moments of epic silence.

"I'm a wizard," Teddy said. "I'm not a student studying here for a year from Britain—well I am, but not your average student."

"Prove it!" Finn said instantly and Teddy smirked. Flicking out his wand, he levitated the glass of water Finn was going of out of his reach.

"Awesome!" Puck exclaimed. "Do more!"

Teddy looked at the faces of the adults, just in case they didn't approve. All around the sofa sat stunned adults, with the exception of Brittney's parents. Teddy officially liked them.

"So, um…" the larger Blaine look-a-like coughed. "That doesn't explain the family issue that has been mentioned a few times."

Teddy would have chuckled at the confused look of the older boy had it not been for the fact that he would have to tell his past. The entire story. To Glee club. Brill-fucking-iant.

"You know nothing I say leaves this room, right?" he asked.

"Of course not John," Burt nodded and the other adults agreed as well. Teddy chuckled as he sat on the arm of a near-by piece of furnature.

"First of all," he said, "call me Teddy. That's my real name. Ted Remus Lupin. My father's middle name was Jonathan and my god father went to school with a boy named Dean Thomas."

"Why did you lie?" Quinn asked.

"Other than the fact that he has the oddest name in the history of names?" Rory muttered. Teddy snorted.

"I'm technically still supposed to be in school," he said, rubbing the back of his neck to calm his nerves. "I didn't want Aurors finding me and dragging me back to take my NEWTs."

"The who? The what?" Kurt asked, his voice going higher in confusion. Teddy couldn't help the kind smile that graced his lips. Kurt and Blaine were two of his favorite people in Glee club after all—following Santana of course.

"Maybe it'd be best if I start at the beginning?" he asked and got a chorus of agreements. "Well then, I'll take a quick trip to the loo and get right back with you."

"Santana, go with him," Quinn said quickly. "Don't let him poof away anymore."

"Aye-Aye, stretch marks," Santana nodded, following the boy who'd allowed her to live with him when her own parents kicked her out. He'd barely known her but he still gave her shelter from the rain.

"I'm not going to run," Teddy told her.

"Look John," Santana said, "I mean Teddy. You might say that, but you tend to poof into thin air when it suits you."

Teddy rolled his eyes, but smiled at the name change. Maybe telling them wouldn't be so bad after all. One loo visit later, and he was in front of the Gleeks and their parents once more.

"Alright," he sighed. "This is the story of Ted Remus Lupin and his decision to leave Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for a small town in Ohio that no one had ever heard of before."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH EITHER GLEE OR HARRY POTTER!

Teddy sat down once more and looked at the group of people who were sitting in his living room.

"Alright," he sighed. "Now, one thing that you should know about me is that my entire family is magical."

"Really?" Brittney gasped with joy. "Are there really unicorns?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded and looked confused at her awed expression. "They don't like boys though. Never knew why."

"Off subject much?" Santana asked with a smirk and watched as Teddy blushed all the way to his hair.

"Another thing you should know," Teddy said, trying to calm down his flush, "is that this isn't how I look normally."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked and everyone gasped as Teddy turned his hair bright blue and grew a few inches as well.

"How the hell did you do that?" Puck exclaimed.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Teddy explained. "I can change my appearance at will."

Then, as if to prove it, Teddy scrunched up his face and turned himself into an exact copy of Blaine.

"Whoa!" the real Blaine exclaimed.

"Pretty cool huh?" Teddy asked as he reverted to his original state. "My mum was one as well."

"So she isn't in law enforcement?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Teddy shook his head, "she was. She was an Auror—a magical police man/solider."

"What about your dad?" Burt asked and Teddy jumped. The adults had been too quiet for his liking.

"Teacher," Teddy said, thinking fondly of his father—or at least the father Harry had told him about, "well for a year at least."

"Why'd he leave?" Blaine's brother asked. Teddy rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to phrase the next statement. He didn't want to have everyone running for the hills just yet.

"He had a secret that if it got out, he would have lost his job—the first well paying job he'd had in a while," Teddy said, "according to Harry at least."

"Who's Harry?" Carol asked.

"My godfather," Teddy said and Carol gasped in realization. Teddy figured she would understand first. Adults usually did before kids.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine exclaimed. "You mentioned having a god brother."

"James," Teddy grinned. "Prankster extraordinaire. Just like his grandfather James, my father's best friend."

"Would this be the same James Potter who ran afoul of a mob boss?" Rachel asked. Teddy chuckled.

"It wasn't a mob boss," Teddy said. "It was a Dark Lord out to kill my godfather."

Epic silence filled the room, causing Teddy to chuckle.

"I take it you want the story?" he asked.

"YEAH!" the entire Glee club exclaimed as one. Teddy noted that this had to be the first time they ever completely agreed on something.

"Alright," Teddy chuckled and then pulled a leg up under him. "It was the seventies and throughout the magical world of Britain, there was a foul wizard named Voldemort."

"What kind of a name is that?" Finn asked.

"It's not really his name," Teddy explained, thanking Merlin for Harry telling him all of this history the summer before Fifth Year. "His real name was Tom Marvalo Riddle."

"Well what did Riddle do that was so bad?" Rachel asked. Teddy thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain this without going into too much detail.

"He wanted all of the magical children born to non magical people and those who didn't agree with him dead," Teddy said and inwardly winced at the bluntness of that statement.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped.

"Somewhat like a Magical Hitler?" one of the men Rachel was sitting by asked. Teddy nodded, thankful for the government class he was currently taking.

"Now, Riddle was also a hypocrite," Teddy said (fighting hard not to add "like you Finn" as that was too cruel for words), "as he was a Half-Blood. Muggle father, Witch Mother. But the father abandoned him and his mother before Riddle was born."

"That's horrible!" Brittney gasped.

"Yes it was," Teddy agreed. "But I'm pretty sure the guy was twisted due to all the inbreeding on his mother's side of the family."

"The inbreeding?" Tina asked cautiously.

"Oh yes," Teddy nodded. "It's common in most pure-blooded families. All purebloods are inter-related anyway. Some are just more crazy than others—like my Grandmother's family."

"What about it?" a man who had to be Tina's father as she was sitting right next to him asked.

"My Grandmother was a Black," Teddy said. "Well, at least she was before she met my grandfather and got disowned for marrying him. One of only three members of her family to be disowned, I might add."

"What?"

"I thought people only did that in the Middle Ages?" Artie asked.

"The Wizarding World is a combination of the Middle Ages and the current century," Teddy said with a chuckle. "We have a democratic government but we use quills and ink."

"Keep going on with the story!" Sam urged. "You people keep getting him off track."

"Well sorry for wanting more information!" Rachel rolled her eyes at the blond boy. Teddy chuckled again.

"Well, Riddle started to gather followers who didn't mind killing at will," Teddy said. "But there were people who stood up to him. There was a group called The Order of the Phoenix."

"Phoenixes are real?" Brittney asked in shock. Teddy was defiantly getting her together with Luna at some point.

"Yes," Teddy nodded. "Brittney, I'll just let you borrow my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I brought it with me."

What? He wanted to have something to read when the Muggle work began to bore him.

"Can you get it now?" Brittney asked, and she looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"Sure, if no one minds that is?"

"Of course not Joh—Teddy," Rachel said with a smile. Teddy got up and kicked open his bag. There, at the way bottom, was all his magical stuff—like his wand. He brought it to school with him, but he also kept it at the bottom on weekends in case something like this happened.

"One book," Teddy said with a flourish, handing it to Brittney. "Now, where was I?"

"Riddle," Burt told him, "and the Order."

"Ah," Teddy said and thanked Burt. "The Order of the Phoenix was led by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a bunch of other titles that would take too long to explain."

"That's a long name," Finn remarked.

"Is he your headmaster?" Brittney asked. Teddy shook his head.

"No. He was my godfather's but Dumbledore was killed in the spring of 1997. Well, it was more like assisted suicide as he was already going to die anyway. My headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall, former Transfiguration professor and former Head of Gryffindor House."

"Continue with the story Spring Load!"

"Oh yeah," Teddy chuckled. "Well, my father joined the Order with his friends James Potter and Sirius Black. There was another friend, but he was a filthy little rat, so we won't waste our breath on him."

"What did he do?" Mike asked.

"You'll find out later," Teddy assured the boy. "Now, James had a wife who also joined the Order. This was his Hogwarts sweetheart, Lily Potter nee Evans."

"See? It works."

"Only in the Wizarding World, and only because I think there's no divorce there," Teddy told Rachel. "Now the Potters had a young son named Harry, born on the last day of July. Unfortunately, there was a prophecy about the young boy. It stated that he would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Whoa!" every one of the Gleeks gasped.

"What happened to the Potters?" Blaine's brother asked.

"They went into hiding," Teddy said. "Using a charm which would have made them invisible to all but those who they trusted one hundred and ten percent. Sirius was their secret keeper, but he felt himself too obvious a choice so they switched to the rat."

"Why?" Quinn asked. "If he was so bad as you claim, why not just use your father?"

"There was a spy in the Order," Teddy said. Merlin, how had Harry known all of this? Had his father told him? "Due to my father's secret—which only Sirius, James and the rat, oh and all professors and staff at Hogwarts knew about—regrettably he was thought to be the spy."

"That's awful!" Rachel exclaimed. "He was their friend!"

"They were at war Rachel," Teddy said gently. "In a world where people can change their appearance at will, control the minds of others and even force them to tell the truth with only a potion, they were right to be wary."

"So what happened?"

"The rat betrayed them," Teddy said. "Riddle found their house on October 31st, 1981. Both parents died to protect their son but somehow Riddle failed to kill Harry. He was defeated—at least for that portion of time."

Rachel shuddered. "So, you mean he came back?"

"Oh, he's gone now," Teddy assured her. "Harry got rid of him once and for all the summer of 1998, but to the costs of many lives."

"Hey, why do you always talk about your godfather?" Puck asked. "Your parents sound like cool guys."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. He dreaded talking about this, because in his hope of hopes he wished his parents were still alive. Maybe they were like Riddle the fourteen years after his first attack on Harry.

"They were two of the casualties in the Battle of Hogwarts in the summer of 1998," Teddy said to his legs, not wanting the look of pity. "I was two days old."

He heard gasps and knew what looks would be sent his way. They were the same looks he got when he would go to Diagon Ally.

"Okay," Finn clapped his hands, "weren't we finding out why Jo—Ted left this wonderful world of magic for our boring one?"

"Finn, you're alright sometimes," Teddy said with a grin. That faded fast though. "I wasn't the most popular kid at Hogwarts. In fact, I had zero friends."

"Why?" Quinn asked. "You're a nice guy and you're always decent—even to those who chuck slushies at your face."

Teddy chuckled. "In First Year, I couldn't exactly control my powers yet. You remember that night I got drunk?"

"Barely," Puck said, ignoring the looks they all got from the adults.

"Multiply that by ten."

Puck's eyes grew wide. "Whoa, that must have been crazy!"

"Yeah, the other kids knew who I was because of my father's part in the war. There's a memorial to them in the entrance hall dedicated to all of the victims of the Second Wizarding War."

"That must have been awkward," Rachel said with a smile. "Everyone knowing who you are."

"More like hell," Teddy frowned. "I was already sorted into Hufflepuff, which is open season if anyone wants to bully you, but I was different from my powers."

Everyone was awkward silent. No one could really picture Teddy getting bullied more than he was at McKinley.

"So that equaled having no friends for two years," Teddy said, "until Victorie came to Hogwarts. Of course, it was difficult, as she was two years younger and in Gryffindor."

"You mean you didn't have any other friends?" Tina asked in shock. She'd been there, until Glee.

"Oh, I had my friend Olive Wood but she was in Ravenclaw," Teddy shrugged. "So I put up with the bulling until the end of Fifth Year. It was after OWL's—Ordinary Wizarding Levels—and I was sitting on top of the Astronomy tower. Victorie found me, words were exchanged and we started dating."

"Just like that?" Artie asked. "Lucky bastard."

"We were best friends in infancy," Teddy shrugged. "She almost knows what I'm thinking. Plus her mum's part Veela so she's scary when she's mad."

"A what?" Tina's mother asked.

"Veela, also known as the most beautiful woman in the world," Teddy said. "But when mad they turn into fire breathing birds."

"Oh."

All the guys winced, hoping they weren't too obvious with their crush on Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, I had to see her in secret," Teddy said. "As her dad is scary and the school has about one tenth of its population as the cousins or siblings of Victorie."

"How many are there?" Kurt asked. Teddy took a breath before responding.

"Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Fred II, Roxanne, Molly II, Lucy, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo," he told them. "The first three are the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley, the next two are the children of George and Angelina Weasley, the two after that are the children of Percy and Audrey Weasley, the three following those are my god siblings and the last two are the children of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley-Granger."

"My god!"

"Yeah, Charlie still hasn't found a girl," Teddy shrugged.

"Wait, so your godfather has _five_ brothers-in-law?" Mercedes asked in shock.

"How'd you figure that out?" Teddy asked, a confused look on his face.

"You didn't mention Harry having any siblings," Sam shrugged. "Easy enough to figure out."

Teddy was impressed—and a little frightened at the same time. Intelligence frightened him—that's why Molly II creaped him out a tad.

"Sixth year was hell," Teddy shrugged, "and two months into Seventh Year, I'd decided I had enough. I'm a legal adult in the Wizarding World, so I left."

"Why here though?" Carol asked. "Why not somewhere exciting?"

Teddy smiled "Because it'd be the last place anyone would look for a seventeen-year-old wizard, even one in Glee club."

"Will you invite Harry to Nationals?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Teddy shrugged. "Maybe, but he's never heard me sing and I don't want to fight with him about going back again."

"Wait," Santana held her hands up, "you mean you _like_ Lima? It's the middle of no where!"

"But it's the place where I found friends who didn't know anything about me but still liked me," Teddy pointed out. "That trumps magic any day of the week."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy looked at all the people sitting in his living room and realized one thing. He was completely fucked. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen and started pulling out pots, pans—anything that would prevent him from performing any more magic.

"Need some help?" a lone voice in the doorway broke into his thoughts. Turning around, Teddy saw that it was Blaine's brother. Booper, Cutter…oh yeah Cooper!

"No thanks," Teddy said bluntly. "Where's Blaine?"

"With Kurt," Cooper said with a smirk. "I would hope you lock your doors because at the rate those two were going I'd say clean sheets are in order."

"Blaine wouldn't do that with Kurt's dad in the same house as him," Teddy shot back. Cooper chuckled.

"All the adults left to go get some form of food. Finn's mom proposed a potluck and Rachel's dads agreed instantly. Little Blainers is in the clear for the next twenty minutes."

Teddy shook his head. "Excuse me," he said to his guest. "BLAINE ANDERSON! KURT HUMMEL! IF YOU ARE IN MY BED, YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

A thud and scurried footsteps told Teddy that his two guests were changing their course of action.

"Now where were we?" he turned back to Cooper but he was on the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Uhh…." Mike raised an eyebrow as he walked in. "Is he alright? We heard the screaming from the other room."

"He's fine," Teddy said. "What's up Mike?"

"Well Blaine has a bag full of Disney movies—don't really know why— and Santana has a DVD player—not sure where she got it though—, and we were wondering if we could watch them while we waited for the adults to get back with the food."

Teddy gave the other boy a blank look. "What's Disney?"

That one phrase brought silence into the kitchen. Cooper stood up, all trace of laughter gone from his face.

"What's Disney?" the older boy gasped. "Only God's gift to mankind! I was raised on The Lion King! Blainers was raised on Mulan!"

"I have no clue what those two things are," Teddy said. "My world isn't advanced like that yet."

He glanced out the window, thankful for no sign of owls of any sort. Maybe it was the fact that he was seventeen and didn't have the trace on him any more—either that or Kingsley had just given up. It was now March after all.

"BLAINERS! YOU NEED TO EDUCATE TED ON DISNEY!" Cooper shouted. Teddy rolled his eyes but blinked when the younger brother showed up in about twenty seconds.

"What were you doing and where were you doing it?" Teddy asked as he noticed the raven-haired boy's hair all askew and free of gel.

"You don't want to know and in the bathroom," Blaine replied. "Now, what's this I hear about educating someone on Disney?"

"Him," Cooper pointed to Teddy. "He doesn't know anything about Disney."

"Le gasp!"

"Seriously?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if I've mortally offended you."

"You have," Kurt came into the kitchen. "Disney is the best, how could you not know what it is?"

Before Teddy could respond, Blaine and Mike had begun to drag him into the living room.

"Disney movie marathon," Kurt announced. "Teddy has never heard of Disney."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, a hand flew to her chest. "This is a wrong which must be fixed."

"And I thought Molly was the dramatic one," Teddy muttered under his breath as the Gleeks scurried to find a movie that would be a good first timer's pick.

"Cinderella?"

"No!"

"How about Snow White?"

"Blaine, those things are old as fuck! Show some of the newer movies."

"COOPER!"

Teddy chuckled as the brothers took over the movie mission. "Here, why don't I pick one?" he suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Sam nodded, and for the first time Teddy noticed two little kids sitting on his lap.

"His brother and sister," Mercedes answered for Sam, upon seeing Teddy's raised eyebrow. "Now pick whiteboy, before I pick for you!"

Teddy chuckled again and looked at the movie choices. There wasn't really much that appealed to him, so he picked the first one he liked: the one with lions on the cover.

"LION KING FOR THE WIN!" Cooper shouted with glee when Teddy revealed his choice.

"How is it you're the older one of the two?" Teddy asked.

"I have no idea," Blaine replied to the question. "Mulan has to be next though."

"Then Little Mermaid!" Kurt piped in.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Mercedes and Tina shouted at the same time.

"Sleeping Beauty of course," Rachel replied with a shrug.

"Cinderella," Quinn said with a smile. "It's always been my favorite Disney movie."

"Hercules!" Sam and Mike called out at the same time. Finn and Puck nodded their approval.

"Snow White!" Brittney said with a huge grin. "What do you want San?"

"Nothing," Santana shrugged. "Let's just watch these movies!"

0000

"I thought you said this was a happy movie!" Teddy growled after watching Simba almost get killed by hyenas in the Elephant Grave yard. "That is not happy!"

"Geez, will you just watch?" Santana told him as she leaned into the sofa with a smirk. Rachel was mouthing the words to the songs, as was Kurt. Cooper…well, it's hard to believe but the twenty something was mouthing all the words to the movie before the characters said them.

"I worry about him sometimes," Blaine muttered to Teddy.

"Sometimes?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. Turning back to the screen, he wished he hadn't upon seeing Mufassa fall to his death. Teddy got up and went back into the kitchen.

"Maybe that wasn't a good first choice," he could hear Mercedes whispering. The movie had been paused.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? All these movies deal with death of some kind," Santana shot back and Teddy could almost hear her shrug. He walked back in and sat down.

"I'm good," he told them. "Just play."

Rachel played the rest of the movie, Teddy hardly paying any attention at all to the screen. Not that he really wanted to anyway.

"Mulan next little brother?" Cooper asked and Teddy just hoped that this one wouldn't involve parental death. Luckily it didn't but Teddy was amazed that this was considered a kid's movie! Innuendo everywhere!

"How is this a kid's movie?" he muttered.

"You'd be surprised what we missed when we were kids," Kurt told him. "I'm sure those siblings of Sam's have no idea what they're missing."

The Little Mermaid was, thankfully, normal but Teddy could contest to the image of mermaids.

"Please! They look nothing like that," he scoffed upon seeing Ariel for the first time. "Talking seagulls?"

"Will you stop taking the magic out of this movie?" Kurt snapped.

"I'm a wizard," Teddy reminded the other boy. "Magic is my forte."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Teddy turned back to his Disney lesson. Thankfully, the parents arrived just as Beauty and the Beast was finishing up.

"So, what were you kids up to?" Carol asked as she began dishing the potluck meal.

"Oh, just watching movies," Finn shrugged. "The usual."

The adults smiled at the kids, and began to dish the food while the rest of the movies were played. That's when Teddy started to get an idea. When Teddy got ideas, it usually ended badly—for someone else. Luckily no one else realized the look on Teddy's face spelt trouble. Of course, no one saw the same look on Rachel's face, or the calculating look Santana was shooting her housemate.

"This is delicious Mrs. Hudson," Teddy praised after eating Carol's lamb stew. Despite the warm weather, the stew was cool enough that it was enjoyable.

"You're quite welcome dear," Carol said with a smile. "Everyone, please take seconds. There's more than enough to go around."

"Hey Santana?" Teddy asked after a while.

"Yeah Spring Load?"

"Where'd you get the piano?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Santana asked with a smirk, causing Teddy to groan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Teddy's idea came into being before the worst week in the Popular Kids lives. Of course, Teddy knew none of this.

"What's revenge week?" Teddy asked during Glee when all the Seniors who were there were freaking out about it.

"It's a McKinley High tradition," Puck said. "All the Seniors who are 'un-cool' get to get revenge on their tormentors."

Teddy shrugged.

"Alright, now I know that since you all are usually worried about your reputation we've held out on the disco," Mr. Schue said, "but now that it's revenge week…"

"DISCO SUCKS!" all of the seniors in Glee protested.

"What's Disco?" Teddy asked and Rachel groaned.

"Now we'll have to do it," Mercedes griped. "Cause homeboy here doesn't know how awful Disco is."

"Now do you really want to taint someone's opinion of music?" Schue asked. "We'll do it all week, and we'll do _Stayin' Alive _for the concert at the end of the week."

"I can feel the slushies already," Santana griped.

000

Teddy learned the importance of Revenge Week quickly as instead of ducking out of the way of Slushies, he saw Finn give one to Rick the next day.

"Why'd you do that?" Teddy asked as Rick ran off.

"Cause he always does it to us," Finn said with a shrug. Teddy didn't really know how to respond but it was nice to walk through the halls without having to cast a shield charm for once.

"So, who's up for skiving off Glee?" Teddy asked as they sat down in History.

"Defiantly," Kurt, who sat behind Teddy, nodded. "There's no way I'll be singing Disco anytime."

"Oh remember when Schue tried in our Sophomore Year?" Mercedes giggled. "Rachel held that council behind his back and we did Push it?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Finn asked with a smirk. It was then that Teddy felt his heart stop. The teacher was talking to a man with raven black hair, glasses that hid his emerald eyes and—though he couldn't see it—Teddy was sure the man had a lightning bolt scar.

"Mr. Thomas?" the teacher motioned to Teddy, "there's someone who would like to talk to you."

Teddy got up and gave Mike a high-five before he left. There was no need to be nervous; odds are it wasn't Harry. Teddy walked past the man, ignoring the raised eyebrow at the fake name.

"How long have you been here Teddy?" the man asked the minute they were in a safe room—which happened to be the Glee room.

"I'm sorry?" Teddy tried to play dumb but he knew in the bottom of his heart that he was talking to his Godfather.

"Teddy," the man chuckled and then Teddy saw it. It was faint but one could make out that lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?"

"Yep," Harry smirked. "American Ministry sent an owl a few weeks ago, stating there was an unusual amount of shield charms in a Muggle school."

"I thought I didn't have the trace on me?" Teddy asked.

"American coming of age is 18," Harry said and Teddy groaned. How could he have forgotten that? "They couldn't identify the wand so they called me down."

"Why?"

Harry shot him a look that clearly stated: Are you seriously asking that? "Ted Remus Lupin, you know if someone blows their nose and someone else doesn't like it they call me."

"Oh yeah," Teddy chuckled.

"So, you going to come back to Hogwarts quietly or shall I stun you?" Harry asked. "Oh, and what was with your teacher calling you Mr. Thomas?"

"Sorry Harry," Teddy frowned, "but I'm seventeen now. Technically that's kidnapping, and that's the name I registered under."

Harry frowned. "Teddy, I'd rather you were back at Hogwarts."

"I've got classes here," Teddy shot back, "and Glee club. We've got a concert at the end of this week and I've got to make sure none of the glee kids kill Rachel for wanting to extend practices."

Teddy noted that Harry didn't comment on the fake name, but he was sure it would happen sooner or later. He just hoped it would be later.

"Wait," Harry looked shocked at the idea of his godson doing something other than studying. Hey, there was a reason he (Teddy) got ten O's on his O.W.L's. "You're actually participating in activities?"

"As odd as that sounds," Teddy rolled his eyes, " yes Harry, I am."

"In that case," Harry smirked—showing that he was in fact another son of a Marauder, "I guess I'll have to see this so called concert."

Teddy inwardly groaned; now he had to deal with his godfather on top of everything else.

000

Glee was awkward as Teddy tried to make himself unnoticeable to his fellow glee kids, who wanted to know about Harry's visit. Not that they knew it was Harry of course.

"Now we're nearing the end of the week," Schue said, "and we should be practicing our solos. John, I was thinking you could have the first solo?"

"What?" Teddy jerked his head at the use of his false name, "err…sure, yeah."

"Now, are you guys actually going to sing this song or are you going to go behind my back like last time?"

The seniors gave a nervous chuckle and avoided Mr. Schue's eyes. The curly-haired teacher groaned.

"You guys!" he shook his head at them. "It's just one performance."

"That will result in mockery for the rest of our lives Mr. Schue," Rachel shot back. "I for one would rather go out with a bang than with a fizzle."

"I'm with the hobbit on this one," Santana nodded. "There is no way I'm spending the rest of Senior Year being mocked for singing Disco of all things."

"Guys we are doing Disco and that's final," Schue put his foot down on the matter. "Now, solos."

Teddy groaned; this was taking forever!

00000

Okay, so the suits weren't horrible. Teddy had to give Mr. Schue that, but did they have to be white?

"I can predict red things being thrown at us in these," Finn frowned.

"Not to mention I can't put up a shield big enough to protect us from the entire school," Teddy added in his two knuts.

"Thanks for that reminder," Mike groaned. "We run the minute the music ends, everyone in agreement?"

"Agreed," Mercedes nodded. "Artie, I'll wheel you out so you won't bear the brunt. You cool?"

"Yeah," Artie nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Stepping out into the gym was like stepping into the Great Hall naked—and yes, Teddy had done that a time or two. His clothing had gone missing a few times when he was in the shower.

"The New Directions, fresh off their win at Regional's," the principal announced and the glee kids stepped into the stage. Music began to play and Teddy forgot all about his fear of the other kids.

_Teddy: Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. _

_Music loud and women warm, _

_I've been kicked around _

_since I was born. _

_Sam: And now it's all right. It's OK. _

_And you may look the other way. _

_We can try to understand_

_the New York Time's effect on man. _

_Rachel: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, _

_you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. _

_Tina: Well now, I get low and I get high, _

_and if I can't get either, I really try. _

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. _

_Mike: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose. _

_You know it's all right. It's OK._

_I'll live to see another day. _

_We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man. _

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, _

_you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Quinn: Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', _

_and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. _

_Brittney: Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. _

_Somebody help me, yeah. _

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. _

_Somebody help me yeah. Stayin' alive. _

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, _

_Puck: I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. _

_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_

_since I was born. _

_And now it's all right. It's OK._

_And you may look the other way. _

_We can try to understand the New York Time's effect on man. _

_Santana: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, _

_you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', _

_Glee kids: and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. _

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me. _

_Somebody help me, yeah._

_Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me yeah._

_I'm Stayin' alive._

At that last note, there was silence. Despite their promise to run, the glee kids stayed on stage. They weren't sure what was going to happen. That's when Teddy noticed it. A giant tarp full of slushie mix. Right above Santana, Kurt and Blaine.

_No way,_ Teddy thought. _Not them. Not my friends. _

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted pushing the three out of the way just as the tarp gave way. Suddenly, he was hit with what felt like thirty slushies.

"Revenge week's over GLEEKS!" someone called out.

"Shit," Mike muttered as he helped Teddy off the stage. They heard Coach Sylvester chew out whoever shouted that but no one cared enough to find out what she was saying.

"You okay Ted?" Kurt asked as Blaine started grabbing towels. Teddy wanted to answer but the utter cold was preventing anything but shivers. Santana was shouting something in Spanish and Mr. Schue was arguing with Harry.

"I-I-I-It's o-o-k-k-ay M-M-Mister S-Schue," Teddy stammered out. "T-T-That's m-m-my g-g-god-f-f-father."

"Oh," Mr. Schue looked mollified and let Harry in. Harry took his coat off and draped it over his godson's shoulders. Teddy suddenly felt ten times warmer.

_Warming Charm probably,_ Teddy thought and sent a smirk at Harry.

"You were good," Harry smiled at Teddy.

"R-Really?"

Harry brushed some ice from Teddy's hair. "Would I say that if I didn't mean it? You all were good."

Teddy went to say something and then winced as the slushie dripped down from his hair into his eyes. Someone forced a napkin into his hand.

"Thanks Puck," Teddy said after cleaning his eyes.

"Something has to happen," Harry said standing up, looking at Mr. Schue. "This doesn't sound like this is the first time this happen."

"Well—"

"Oh it's happen since…freshman year," Tina piped up. "At least I think it was. I didn't get slushied until my sophomore year."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Teddy felt almost sorry for what poor sod was sitting in Figgin's office. If there was anything Harry hated, it was a bully.

"Would you prefer to talk about this in my office?" Mr. Schue almost looked annoyed at Harry's insistence.

"Oh no," Harry looked straight at the curly-haired man. "I'm doing this in front of witnesses."

Schue sighed. "Alright, follow me. Kids stay here."

Harry walked out of the room with Schue and the other kids watched in awe. Then all their eyes turned to Teddy.

"Why are you smirking?" Santana asked.

"If there's anything Harry hates most," Teddy said, "it's incompetent teachers and bullies."

That put a smirk right on Santana's face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

About five minutes went past before Harry poked his head into the music room.

"Umm…we need you," he said pointing to Teddy. Teddy smirked and got up

to follow his godfather out of the room.

"Forget you actually need me there to defend me?" Teddy asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "but I was seventeen once and it drove me mad when others knew things I didn't."

"Well you got me out of a Rachel and Kurt NYADA fest so I thank you," Teddy chuckled but turned sober upon entering the office. Oh Merlin was this going to be long?

000

Teddy stared at the cheer coach tear into the ringleader of the giant slushie with a smirk on his face. Harry looked amazed that a teacher could say things like that in front of the principal and not get reprimanded!

"No more slushies?" Teddy tuned back in to hear that. Even Mr. Schue looked frightened…then again, Sylvester did make odd threats.

"Correct," the principal nodded and Teddy grinned. At least that made life easier for the Gleeks. Harry walked Teddy to his car, seeing as the last bell had gone off and Santana had gotten a ride from Puck and left him there.

"You want to see Al and Lily?" Harry asked. "Ginny is staying with them at the hotel room while I dealt with this and well…."

"No James?"

"Still at Hogwarts," Harry said. " I couldn't just pull him out of school. He's only a first year after all, and they're preparing for finals."

Teddy sighed and looked out the window of Harry's car. It was a Honda CRV that looked like it was ancient. With Harry's money, he could afford any kind of car he wanted.

"Turn left," he told Harry. They were stopping by his place to let Santana know that Teddy hadn't been abducted or something.

"So this is where you've been hiding the whole time?" Harry asked. The apartment was decent, not to mention protection from the weather. It was a place where Santana and he did their plotting and their scheming but more importantly it was _home_.

"Not hiding," Teddy shook his head as he got out. "Living."

"Teddy…"

"I'll be back in a minute," Teddy said and shut the door to his home, leaving Harry outside. He didn't know did he? How hard Hogwarts was due to the bullies? How much he had wanted to leave this world? The only reason he stopped having those feelings was due to Victorie. Teddy shook his head, not wanting those memories to pop up again.

"So what was with that meeting in Figgin's office?" Santana asked, lounging on the sofa.

"No more slushie attacks," Teddy told her. "McKinley Gleeks are safe for another year."

"So where are you and your godfather off to?" she asked with a smirk. Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"Going to see my god-siblings," Teddy told her. "Want to come?"

As if by magic, for a lack of a better term, the entire Glee kids appeared in his home. Teddy groaned.

"Why are you all here? Again?"

"Well, we were bored," Finn shrugged. "Mr. Schue canceled Glee practice to spend time with Miss. Pillsberry and so…"

"You thought to come here?" Teddy asked, slightly put off, but then he sighed. "Alright, you all can meet my god siblings. Let me just ask Harry."

"He already said yes," Santana smirked. "You don't want to know."

Teddy groaned. Santana would be the death of him.

000

"TEDDY!" a small red-haired girl ran to Teddy and grinned. Teddy grinned back and lifted her up, not noticing Harry's small look of panic.

"Hey Lily-Flower," Teddy chuckled and grinned at the seven year old. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Lily told him. "Al won't play with me though. He says I'm boring."

Teddy faked a pout. "Well, that won't do."

"No pranking your god brother," Ginny said instantly. "I know that look Ted Remus Lupin…and a group of strangers."

"Hey Ginny," Teddy smiled at her. "Meet the McKinley High Glee club. Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry though soon to be Hudson, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Brittney Pierce, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Tina Cohan-Chang, Artie Abrams and Mike Chang Jr."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ginny said with a nod when Teddy said each name. Lily had gotten down from Teddy's arms and was examining Artie's wheelchair. "I'm Ginny Potter."

"What's this?" Lily asked, in that innocent way young kids did—or seven-year-old witches.

"It's a wheelchair," Artie said with a smile. Lily had the type of smile where it was impossible not to smile back. Lily looked to Teddy for further explanation but he gave her their look that said he'd tell her later.

"Teddy, why are you all wet?" Ginny asked, noticing her husband's godson's state for the first time. "Lily, go change in the bathroom. You're probably all wet too."

"Aw Mum!"

"Now missy."

Lily grumbled but grabbed a change of clothes and shut the door to the bathroom.

"That's what she said," Puck smirked once the door shut. Teddy snickered; seemed the other boy had waited till young ears were out of the room before letting that one out.

"Can we talk?" Harry motioned to Teddy. Teddy nodded and followed his godfather outside the room.

"Why didn't anyone react upon hearing your real name?" Harry asked. "I was freaking out when Lily said it."

"That's because they already know it," Teddy said nervously. "They may have figured out that I was a wizard?"

Harry sighed and looked sternly at his godson. "Theodore Lupin, did you break the Statue of Secrecy?"

"Not really," Teddy gave a bad poker face. "They figured it out first. You know how hard it is to keep up an act for a year? I slipped up a few times, gave them an opening."

"Who knows?" Harry asked. Teddy thought his godfather was being particularly cool about the whole thing.

"Everyone in that room," Teddy told the older man. "Them and their parents, who know that they can't repeat anything I told them."

Harry sighed but smiled at his godson. "It's good to see you Ted. Haven't seen you since Christmas."

"Well it's thanks to Glee club you did," Teddy smiled back at his godfather. "They bought the ticket and everything. Must have cost them a pretty Knut too."

Harry didn't say anything as they went back into the room. Ginny was glaring at Teddy for some reason.

"You never answered my question Ted!"

Oh.

000

Ginny was worse than Harry in terms of bullying and since Harry had informed her about the Glee club's knowledge of magic, she held nothing back.

"God, look at her go!" Finn whistled. "Remind me to never piss off a red-head."

"Never piss off a red-head," Rory told him. Then he winced upon hearing some of the curses Ginny was listing off. Teddy and Harry were trying to cool her off while Puck and Mike had tried to soundproof the door to the bathroom where Lily was still occupied.

"GINNY!" Teddy shouted to drown out the threats of castration from his godfather's wife. "Harry already took care of everything. No more bullies at McKinley. Now please stop shouting? Sam looks ready to piss himself."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true dude," Teddy chuckled as he laid down on a bed—which shouted as he did so. "Muggle beds can talk?"

"Al," Ginny said. "He likes to read under there."

"Ah," Teddy said. "Odd but okay."

"What are your plans for after school?" Harry asked the Glee club. Teddy shook his head. Harry was just getting used to the idea of getting to know his friends.

"Well Kurt and I are trying out for NYADA," Rachel said, "where Finn and I will be getting married in the spring."

"I'm going to Yale," Quinn said with a smile.

"I'm just trying to graduate High School," Puck said with a shrug.

"Dance for me," Mike nodded.

"Oxford," Finn said with a grin. "Full ride. No idea how though."

"LA," Mercedes grinned.

"Same," Sam nodded.

"University of Louisville," Santana said with a grin, as if proud of her work. Harry nodded as each person said what he or she were going to do.

"Mr. Potter," Brittney said and Teddy jumped, having forgotten she was there. "Prom is coming up and we need chaperones."

"Prom?"

"Muggle Yule Ball," Teddy whispered back to Ginny.

"Ah," she whispered back. Then in a louder voice she said, "we'd be happy to do it Brittney. What's the date?"

000

The next few weeks were full of Rachel and Kurt worrying about their auditions. Teddy actually considered putting them under the Imperious just to get them to shut their pie holes for a few seconds.

"SHUT UP!" he finally cracked at Glee club one day while preparing for Nationals. "You're both fantastic singers, shoe ins. You're only annoying the hell out of all of us with your fretting."

"Well there's no need to be rude," Rachel sniffed and Teddy rolled his eyes. Really Rachel?

_For that, I hope you choke,_ Teddy thought but then took it back instantly. It wasn't right to think like that. Besides, Rachel would only annoy him more if she did.

0000

A few days later, Teddy heard crying coming from the choir room.

"Yo?" he called out and was shocked to find Rachel in there. Slushies were banned; she was in a (semi) stable relationship. What was up?

"Teddy?"

"What happened Rachel?" Teddy asked. All the glee girls were almost like sisters to him and that meant that anyone who hurt them messed with him.

"I choked!" she burst out and began crying into his shoulder. Finn was walking in just as she did so.

_Heh, discomfort for Finn? I can live with this._

"Rachel, is it okay if—"

"Finn, stop talking," Teddy told the larger boy. "Rachel, I've spent most of my life trying to understand girls. As a species they cannot be understood at all but some girls can. Like you."

"How? Cause I'm a failure who's never going to be a star and will never end up on Broadway or get a Tony or—"

"Merlin you're perfect for Finn. Neither one of you knows when to shut up," Teddy shook his head. "Rachel, you're easy to understand because you're not a failure. People mess up. That's why we were made people and not robots; make one robot comment Finn and I'm kicking your ass."

"You know that's my fiancé you're talking to like that?"

"Huh? So this should be you?" Teddy asked the taller boy. Smirking, Teddy moved out of the way of the door and turned into Finn. "There, no problem."

"This is too weird," Rachel muttered under her breath. Teddy heard though and then turned back.

"Look, you remind me of Lily," he told her. "Lily dreams of being a professional Quidditch player and she's pretty good too. Takes after her dad in that regard. You think she's going to let one rejection get her down?"

"She's seven," Rachel shook her head. "It's easy to have unrealistic dreams when you're seven."

"Rachel Berry, I bet you ten bucks that by the time we perform at Nationals you will have a second shot at your dream," Teddy promised. "That's a deal right there."

"My dream's really worth ten bucks?"

"Twenty," Finn added on to the pool. "I believe in you Rachel, so do the others."

"There's the caring boyfriend we all knew you could be Finn," Teddy got up. "I leave Rachel in your capable hands. I need to get an outfit for Prom."

"I thought you were watching Lily and Al?" Rachel asked, wiping her tears.

"Yeah but Ginny said there'd be a surprise waiting for me at Prom so now I have to go. Hmm…can I go as Schue?"

The three of them burst out laughing right then and there. Teddy sighed in enjoyment. No matter how much Finn annoyed him or Rachel drove him crazy, they were good friends to have.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

If there was anything Teddy hated more than the bullies who had tormented his life at Hogwarts, it was dances. It wasn't that he couldn't dance; it was just every time he was left standing in the corner like a young kid while everyone else danced with their sweethearts. Again, while there weren't a lot of dances at Hogwarts, the staff tried to throw a few during the holiday season.

"Dude," Mike noted one day to Finn while Teddy was practicing the dance moves for nationals, "is it just me or is Ted going at that move a little too aggressively?"

"Spring Load," Santana snapped, "cease and desist. You're bumming the rest of us out."

"Sorry for wanting to win," Teddy snapped. Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation she was having with Brittney. Teddy shook his head. No one knew what it was like for him to actually dream for once. At Hogwarts he was just going through the motions all the time—here, he had friends and dreams. Dreams he didn't want to die because he was being sloppy.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Schue clapped his hands at the end of Glee. "Go and get ready for Prom! Enjoy yourselves."

Teddy rolled his eyes and ignored the semi-huge fight that was brewing between Finn and Rachel. He didn't care what was going on with them. He just wanted to get out of there. Of course, his goal was denied as he watched his path get blocked by Rick.

"What?" Teddy asked, his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the hockey players.

"Ooh! Tough guy acting all tough," Rick taunted. "Don't have the balls to actually back up your words with actions do you?"

"Talk to me when your hairstyle comes back into fashion," Teddy rolled his eyes and tried to get out of the way only to find his way blocked by Rick's goons. "Look, could you let me leave?"

"I could," Rick said with a smirk that could rival the worst Slytherin, "but I'm not going to."

"Hey!"

They both turned to see Puck march up to them. Teddy smirked. Between Finn and Puck, Teddy'd rather it be Puck helping him out. Finn just equaled so many issues.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Rick asked. "Go back to not graduating."

"Leave him alone Rick," Puck glared at the other boy, " you're not so tough."

"Oh ho!" Rick exclaimed and looked over at his friends, then back at Puck. "Okay Lima Loser. Your trash bin. Three. Unlike you, I've got everything to lose."

Teddy didn't know what snapped in him. Was it the fact that he had caught a glimpse of Puck's face upon being called a Lima Loser? Was it the fact that Rick reminded him too much of the bullies at Hogwarts? Who knew? All Teddy knew was that he leaned back and punched Rick square in the jaw.

"Oh it's on!" Rick shouted after recovering from the shock and the biggest Hallway brawl of McKinley High history had begun. Only Sue, Schue, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Bieste could break it up.

000

"Are you two insane?" Schue inquired in his office. Puck was holding a washcloth up to his bleeding nose while Teddy was paying no mind to his throbbing eye and banged up ribs. "Fighting this close to graduation could mean you might not get your diplomas."

"Maybe," Teddy shrugged and then winced as he did so. As for the diploma…. why did Schue care? Teddy didn't even go to McKinley as a regular student! He shouldn't be graduating as it was, but someone had talked Figgins into giving Teddy an honorary diploma. Schue sighed.

"Thankfully, someone reported—and by someone I mean Becky Jackson—to Sue that you two only started the fight on provocation from Rick so you two aren't being punished."

"Thank god," Puck sighed though it sounded funny since he still had the cloth up to his nose. Teddy tuned Schue out until he mentioned the word parent.

"What?" he gasped. "Harry's coming here? Again?"

It was one thing to see him get covered in a giant slushy, it was another thing entirely to have Harry come to his school on account of fighting. He didn't want to disappoint his godfather.

"Hey Ted," Teddy heard the familiar voice from the hallway before Schue had a chance to answer. Turning to Harry, he saw his godfather's shocked face that quickly turned concerned. "They did a number on you huh?"

"Your godson gave as good as he got from what the nurse has to report," Schue chimed in. Harry shook his head.

"Come on you two," he said. "Yeah Puck, Ginny told me to invite whatever other Glee member backed up Teddy when she heard about the fight. She's making pasta!"

"Yum!" Teddy grinned, slapping Puck on the back. Puck looked stunned at the invite and didn't respond until they got to the car.

"Why'd you back Ted up?" Harry asked out of curiosity on the drive to the hotel. Teddy knew it was because of the fact that he didn't really tell tales of his friends at Hogwarts, and his godfather just wanted to make sure that he was happy. Teddy didn't really care; as long as he wasn't being punished.

"The hockey players make our lives hell," Puck said, his nose still bleeding lightly. "Also, I figured Ted might like it more if I backed him up instead of Finn. He saw it too and the two of them don't have the best history."

"Hey, he publically outed one of my friends," Teddy said. "Loyalty is in my DNA, so you mess with my friends that means you messed with me."

"But dude, you waged a whole facebook campaign against him!"

"That was Santana's doing, not mine. Besides, you ditched me when I had to buy her tampons!"

"What?" Harry burst out laughing. "Oh you poor boy."

"Just wait till Lily gets it," Teddy shot back, ending the chuckling from the front seat.

"Just for that, I hope you have daughters," Harry teased his godson, who did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his godfather. "Ginny is buying pasta from this place called Bread Sticks."

"Great!" Puck grinned. "Best place in Lima to eat."

"Only place more like," Teddy smirked and Puck pushed him into the seat. The three of them walked up to the hotel room where Ginny gasped upon seeing their injured forms.

"Honestly," she shook her head and healed them right up. "There, does that feel better?"

"Thought you weren't a Healer Ginny," Teddy smirked and dodged the playful nudge from his godfather.

"You raise James and Al and try not to master basic healing charms," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You boys hungry?"

"They're teenage boys Gin," Harry said while picking up Lily and messing up Al's hair. "Oh Ted, we found a replacement sitter for Lily and Al."

"I told you I could do it Harry," Teddy said, ignoring Ginny's muttering about growing up with six brothers. "You didn't have to find a replacement."

"This is the last time you can be a kid," Ginny told him, with her hands on her hips. "Besides you really don't want to ruin the surprise we have for you now do you?"

"Fine," Teddy sighed. "Who's going to watch the munckins for me?"

"That nice brunette girl you introduced us to a few weeks ago," Harry said. "Rachel, I think her name was."

"You've got to be kidding me."

000

"You're watching my godsiblings?" he asked said girl the next day. Rachel looked shocked that he knew.

"Yes I am," Rachel said with a nod.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to watch Finn and Quinn dance at Prom when they win Prom King and Queen…and your godparents needed a sub."

Teddy sighed but seeing as Prom was literally a day away, there was nothing he could do about it. Harry had already picked up his tux—a black suit with a blue tie—and Ginny bought the corsage.

"Who are you going with?" Rachel asked as they walked to their one shared class.

"No one," Teddy said. "But Harry's forcing me to go to this thing so I'll probably bale after a few minutes. Maybe help you out with Al and Lily."

"Kurt and Blaine are helping me," Rachel said. "I'll be fine. They're just kids, how hard can it be?"

000

"Ready Ted?" Harry asked, picking up his godson at his apartment. Teddy straightened his tie and looked over his shoulder at his godfather. Santana had already left with her girlfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Teddy grumbled and was silent the rest of the car ride over. He didn't noticed Harry's small smirks or Ginny's eye rolls. Once at the school, Teddy chuckled upon seeing the theme. Dinosaurs.

"Brittney all the way," he smiled. Walking in, he parted ways with his godparents and managed to find a spot on the wall that wasn't being used by the punch table. He looked at his friends with a fond look when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You going to stand there all night?" a familiar voice asked. Teddy looked over and saw a beautiful vision of blue standing in front of him. Victorie was wearing a sapphire blue gown and her strawberry blonde hair was up in an elaborate up-do.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked in shock.

"Uncle Harry pulled some strings," Victorie grinned. "I've got to be back tomorrow but McGonagall supposedly told my teachers that I was looking at teams to try out for."

"Well you are a Weasley," Teddy said with a grin as he twirled her around. "It's only natural, and you're amazing on the field so it's not that bad of a lie."

Victorie flushed but beamed at the compliment. She was never comfortable in her position as Keeper (she was much better as Chaser), but there were no other positions open until the next year and she had already waited four years.

"Everyone's staring at us," Victorie muttered, looking down. Teddy brought her eyes back to his.

"That's because I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in this room," he told her. "The smartest, wittiest, most awesome girl in the entire room."

"Flatterer," Victorie chuckled. "Kiss me Ted."

"What?" Teddy jerked, surprised at the request. It wasn't that they hadn't kissed, but they were in public and Harry was in the same room as them!

"Kiss me," Victorie smiled. "Come on Ted, you really think no one in our family knew? The only one who doesn't is Papa. Why else would Uncle Harry pull those strings for me when he hates using his fame for anything?"

"Get you out of studying," Teddy shrugged.

"You are a moron," Victorie shook her head, "but you're my moron."

And then, without warning, she stood on her toes and kissed him square on the lips. Teddy, after recovering from the shock of their first public kiss, returned it with as much passion as she had initiated it with. Inside his head, fireworks were going off at the speed of light.

"Get some!" someone shouted, causing the lovers to break apart. Well, so did the need for air.

"Shut up Puck!" Teddy shouted to the voice and everyone chuckled as the music gained tempo. He turned to Victorie, who smiled at him. "You want to tell your dad, or shall I?"

"Let's do it together," Victorie said, her smile still in place. "After you come home with your Nationals win. I want to see you surprise me with your winning song when I graduate in two years."

"Asking a lot aren't we?" Teddy smirked.

"Oh shut it you," Victorie lightly nudged him. "I'm serious though. I like hearing you sing. You're good Teddy."

"I've only sang to you," Teddy reminded her about the Christmas present. Victorie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I think I can tell when someone is a good singer or not," she told him, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Stop worrying so much."

"Can you read minds too?"

"You're tense," Victorie told him. "Relax. It's just you and me for one night. The way we wish it had been in your sixth year, remember? When you wanted to take me to that Yule ball but Papa had told the family that—"

"You couldn't date until you were fifteen," Teddy nodded. "Dom and Louis were scaring everyone off who wanted to date you."

They both chuckled and resumed dancing. In his later years, Teddy would gladly admit that that night would rank up in the top ten best nights of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N: I own nothing! The songs for this are Heartbreaker by P!nk, I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet and Our Time Now by the Plain White T's. I still own nothing.

It was here. All those months of preparation and tears was finally at the peak of success. Nationals.

"You ready Ted?" Mike asked. A few weeks prior, they had chosen the set list and practiced until their voices were raw. Then they switched to practicing the dances.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Teddy asked as he straightened his tie. He didn't know what their position was, he was nervous as hell and Rachel was blathering on about how he would owe her ten bucks.

"Well, you've been strangling your tie," Sam pointed out and Teddy let go of the fabric. It looked winkled and almost as if it'd been force fed to a machine.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous," Teddy grumbled. He'd done a lot over the past few weeks. He asked Harry to talk to the head of NYADA for Rachel, he prevented Finn from being an idiot, he….

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Schue motioned them to gather round. "Now, the moment is here. Let's ignore the fact that we're going up against the Warblers and give it our all."

"What's our position?" Kurt asked.

"We're going first," Mr. Schue told them and Teddy raised an eyebrow as everyone groaned. "Oh, and John? The piano somehow self-combusted. You need to choose another song in five minutes."

Teddy looked like he was ready to pass out. He was all prepared to sing something lovely for Victorie and win them that trophy. Now he had to come up with something?

Santana started humming something, something only Teddy could hear. It had a good melody to it.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue," Teddy smirked. "I won't let you down."

00000

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the New Directions!" _

Rachel was standing on stage, alone. Her red and black dress looked nice on her, as her hair swooped down her back.

_Rachel: I keep thinkin' bout that little sparkle in your eye_

_Is it a light from the angels, or your devil deep inside?_

_What about the way you say you love me all the time_

_Are you liftin' me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line?_

_There's a ring around my finger,_

_But will you change your mind?_

_And you tell me that I'm beautiful,_

_But that could be a lie._

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I won't be leavin' here alive, no. _

Santana stepped towards the center of the stage and stood next to Rachel. They had sung a duet together during Glee, and the group agreed that a 'Pezberry' duet would be better than a Finchel duet. Teddy had pretended he knew what those were.

_Santana: Temporary happiness is like waiting for the knife_

_Cause I'm always watchin' for someone to show their darker side_

_So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy all this for now_

_Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around_

_But there's always this one question_

_That keeps me up at night_

_Are you my greatest love_

_Or disappointment in my life?_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker?_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die_

_Rachel: I'm holding on with both hands and both feet, oh_

_Promise that you won't pull the rug out from under me_

_Both: Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_I pray to god you're not a heartbreaker_

_This time around I won't survive_

_Cause if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker_

_And everything is just a lie_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

_I might as well lay down and die, oh_

_I won't be leavin' here alive_

As the applause cleared, Teddy stepped up to the center of the stage and the two girls fell back. His heart was racing, due to the fact that he could see Lily and Al in the audience and knew that where they were, Harry and Ginny weren't far behind.

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..._

_You can take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_The don't know me,_

_'Cause I'm not here._

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

_And the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can they say I never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

Just from his time at Glee, Teddy knew that his performance was not his shinning glory. He gave it his all though, and hoped that his all was enough. He stepped back and allowed Blaine the chance to close it down with a finish. All throughout the numbers, the choreography was brilliant. Brittney and Mike had come up with it on their own.

_(ND): Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blaine: There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music_

_(ND): Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blaine: This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction girl_

_Let's give in to it_

_(ND): Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_(ND) Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Kurt) Now_

_It's a dance_

_(Puck) Get up_

_Come on brothers_

_(ND) Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blaine: This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_(ND) Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finally it's our time now_

It was over. They went to the greenroom, where Teddy realized with a smirk, Rachel would have to pay him and Finn ten bucks. Because he saw the head of NYADA in the audience.

00000

They hadn't paid attention to the Warblers but the feeling of dread struck Teddy all the same when it came down to the awards. Here it was. Did he help the team or hinder?

"And the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir competition is….."

_JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS FROM LIMA OHIO!" the announcer person shouted and everyone in the group just started cheering. Santana was _hugging _him, it was that weird. But the best moment of all was when Lily ran up to him, with a big smile on her face and pigtails smacking her cheeks, and gave him the biggest hug she could.

That meant more to him, than any competition could.

000

The next few days were hectic, but in a good way. People Teddy didn't even know were congratulating him. Finn and Rachel were making out in the hallways of McKinley.

"Eww," Teddy grumbled as he saw that display. Why didn't he feel the elation that everyone else felt? Was it because he saw the writing on the wall? That once the graduation caps landed on the floor, he'd have to go back and face his demons?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: I do not own anything from this story. All products belong to either Ryan Murphy or JK Rowling. The song belongs to Ryan Murphy I believe. Sorry if it's short. My stupid mind isn't exactly coming up with good stuff.

Oh! If anyone is reading this, could you answer the poll on my profile? Please and thank you!

Teddy sighed as he straightened the cap, perched on his blonde hair. This was the last time he'd ever be John Thomas.

"You okay spring load?" Santana asked. She'd been a little depressed over the week since Brittney wasn't graduating with the Seniors.

"A little bummed that I have to leave," Teddy told her. Looking at his watched, he sighed. "You ready?"

"I've been ready," Santana grinned. "Let's go. You've got a speech to give."

"WHAT!"

Teddy didn't know he'd have to give a speech. He despised talking in front of people. They judged him. He knew it.

"Apparent, McKinley always makes the exchange student say a few words at Graduation if they're seniors," Santana said as they got into Puck's car. Harry was already there with his family.

"Great," Teddy grumbled from the front seat but his mood picked up as Puck sped off. The run down apartment was already packed up and the stuff was put in the Potter vault. There was only one thing left to do.

0000

"….Thank you," Finn finished his valedictorian speech and sat down. Teddy was in shock the entire time. Finn had the highest GPA in the class? Kurt had told him one time that Finn cheated off of Brittney!

"Thank you Mr. Hudson," Figgins said with a smile. "Our last speaker, Mr. John Thomas, will say a few words before we hand out our diplomas!"

Teddy stood up and took a breath. He didn't know what the heck he was going to say but he was going to make it memorable.

"Thank you Principal Figgins," Teddy smiled and turned to the sea of people. "When I first came here from a private school in London, I was nervous. But here, I quickly found friends. Finn was the first senior I met my first day, and my luck didn't stop there. That day I met Santana, Brittney, and Kurt—people who I now consider to be my closest friends."

Teddy took a breath and wiped his sweaty brow on his hand. "I then met the rest of the Glee club and found them to be in a situation like I'd been in my old school. Right at the bottom of the social heap, if the slushies had anything to say about it. But they didn't let it get them down. They included me in the group, and for once I had friends."

Looking down, Teddy didn't know where to continue. It wasn't as if he'd rehearsed this speech after all.

"I hope the future's kind to all of you," he addressed all the seniors of McKinley, "especially my friends in Glee. Hey, It's our time now."

The Gleeks chuckled at the inside reference to Blaine's song from Nationals—everyone else looked clueless.

"Thank you," Teddy nodded and sat down to applause. Figgins stood up and the graduation began. One by one, students got up to accept a piece of paper, which would drastically change their lives forever.

"John Thomas," Figgins called and Teddy stood up, thankful for the opportunity to watch all of them go up. He could hear Lily cheering from the audience and shook his head fondly.

0000

"Settle down," Figgins said once the diplomas had been handed out. "Now, our Glee club would like to grace you all with a performance from their Regionals win last year!"

Teddy smirked; he knew what the song was. They'd only been practicing it all week after all. It'd been Santana's idea. The Gleeks unzipped their robes and got into position.

_Rachel: Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_

_But hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freak show [Santana]:(I don't care)_

_But hey, give it just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_That's right (that's right)_

_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_That's right (that's right)_

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Kurt: Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_'Cos hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_That's right (that's right)_

_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away_

_That's right (that's right)_

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Hey you over there_

_Keep the "L" up, up in the air_

_Hey you over there_

_Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care_

_You can throw your stick_

_And you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket just watch me go_

_Yeah_

_L-O-S-E-R_

_I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be, you wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

The group bowed to the applause, and Teddy chuckled at the glares that were coming from a certain Rick the Stick's direction. All and all, not bad for a guy who'd have to leave.

000

"Party at my place," Finn said once the mob had cleared. "Come on. We've graduated!"

"No more pencils, no more books! No more teachers' dirty looks!" Puck chanted with Mike and Santana.

Teddy chuckled. "Sorry guys. Harry's got to go back to London tonight and….I'd said I'd go with them."

"So this is goodbye?" Rachel gasped. The mood turned somber. They knew they'd all have to say goodbye but they didn't realize it'd be so soon.

"Yeah, but thank you guys. For everything," Teddy said. "Finn, thanks for picking me up from the drugstore that one time even though we weren't exactly close friends. Puck, thanks for the rides to and from my place."

"No prob bro," Puck told him.

"Still…."

Teddy tossed the bag that had the rest of his 350,000 dollars at Puck. "For your pool cleaning business. I'd better be hearing the name Puckerman a lot when I'm home."

"DUDE!"

Ignoring Puck's outburst, Teddy turned to Santana. "I know, I know. We're allies. But here, even allies need a place to sleep too."

He handed over the key to the apartment to Santana as a silence fell over the group.

"The papers are already in your name," he told her. Santana couldn't respond, she was shocked.

"Rachel," he turned to the petite brunette, "you owe me ten bucks."

The group burst out into laughter, ending the tension that had surrounded them. Everyone gathered for a group hug and then threw their caps in the air in celebration.

"Ready?" Harry's soft voice asked from behind Teddy. Turning around, Teddy nodded. He hoped though, that he wouldn't have to vanish his friends' memories.

"Then let's get going," Ginny smiled. "It's a long flight to Heathrow after all."

Teddy nodded. "Sure thing Gin. Bye guys. Give New York hell for me Rachel, you too Kurt."

The two NYADA bound nodded with smiles on their faces. Turning to leave, Teddy sighed as Harry led him into a side ally.

"Apperation?"

"Portkey," Harry told him. "Ginny, you have it?"

"Right here dear," Ginny smiled. "We'll be just in time to watch Olive Wood graduate from Hogwarts."

"Wait, that's _today!_" Teddy asked, a nervous pit filling his stomach and his heart beating so quickly it might have jumped out of his chest.

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"Oh," Teddy mumbled and was quiet the rest of the ride. Even arriving at Godric's Hollow, he didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. That he wasn't exactly thrilled to be going to a hostile area?

"Ted," Harry knocked on the door to Teddy's room but then came in before Teddy could say come in. "I think we need to talk."

Teddy shrugged, petting Moony absentmindedly.

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked, causing Teddy to freeze. "I want to know Ted. I know you could being seventeen but I think I'm owed an explanation about being worried for almost a year."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty- Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING FROM GLEE OR HARRY POTTER! Okay, so this is to be the last chapter of this story. DO NOT FRET! I've got a sequel and a Characters Read all planned out (the Characters Read would be reading this story).

Everyone done panicking? Good, now on with the story!

Teddy didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he could tell Harry everything but on the other, he didn't want to tell Harry _anything_.

"Just felt like it," Teddy shrugged, resting his hand on Moony. Harry shook his head and continued to look straight at the younger boy.

"Ted, I'm not buying it. If you 'just felt like it', you wouldn't have snuck out in the dead of night and you would have told your grandmother. Seeing as I woke up to your bed empty and Andromeda over here constantly, I know you did neither."

"How do you know?" Teddy shot back.

"You're talking to the man who's eldest son is making great headway in beating his Uncle George's record for most detentions served at Hogwarts," Harry said, an amused look gracing his face. "Come on Ted. You used to tell me everything until you went off to Hogwarts."

Teddy shrugged once more, unsure of what to say. Yeah, it'd be great to finally tell of the torment. But then it'd be getting into the brutal truth. That he'd let what those guys said get to him, that he let them chase him from Hogwarts.

"Ted?" Harry said gently, resting a hand on Teddy's knee. "Come on bud. You're not in trouble. Tell me, so I can talk McGonagall into letting you repeat your seventh year."

Teddy's head shot up at that. Harry rarely, if ever, used his fame for anything—except for him. And Vic.

"R-Really Harry?"

"Yeah. Just because I didn't go back for my NEWTS doesn't mean you should," Harry said with a smile. "Come on. You tell me your reason, and I'll give you the chocolate frog Al's been hiding in the kitchen."

Teddy's eyes grew wide. Despite the fact that he'd grown up, Teddy still had a huge soft spot for chocolate.

"Playing hardball now Mr. Prongslet?"

"Just doing what I need to, Mr. Moonlet," Harry shot back with his own nickname. They had been calling each other those nicknames since Teddy learned what had happened to his parents at age six. It felt right to Teddy in a way. Teddy took a big breath and looked straight at Harry.

"Bullies."

The one word took Harry from concerned parent to battle-ready Auror. Teddy wasn't joking that day in the Choir room when he said that Harry hated bullies.

"When?" Harry asked, and Teddy was almost afraid for the guys. Then he remembered that said guys had made his life a living hell for almost all his time at Hogwarts and he didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Since first year," Teddy said after a few moments of awkward and tense silence. He stared at his sheets and rested his head on his knee. "It started out to just be the older Slytherins, you know."

Harry nodded, showing that he did in fact know that most Slytherins went after Hufflepuffs more than any other house due to the fact that it was mistakenly known for the house that took the other houses' rejects.

"But then my powers started acting up. I couldn't control when my hair would change, which only added to their ammo," Teddy continued and it was like turning on a faucet. Everything he had ever wanted to tell Harry was coming out in spades—and he liked it.

"Why didn't you tell Neville?" Harry asked. "I'm sure he would have done something."

"I _did_," Teddy choked out, tears threatening to spill out of his golden brown eyes. "Whenever the harassment got to be too much, I'd go tell Neville or Dryden or Brown. It got better after I told, but a day later the bullies would be up to their same old tricks."

Harry looked at Teddy in shock, as if not daring to believe that the faculty of Hogwarts had _known_ about the harassment and hadn't felt the need to inform him, or heck, even _stop it!_

"What did they do, Ted?" Harry asked, hoping beyond hope that his godson wasn't beaten. Sure, the verbal harassment would be just as bad, but knowing his godson had been beaten up constantly at Hogwarts and never felt safe enough to tell him…

"Mainly taunts about my parents," Teddy said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "That was first year. Second year, it was mainly Slytherins knocking my books out of my hands, Ravenclaws wanting to know questions about DADA I couldn't possibly answer and then treat me like I was a Troll when I couldn't and…Gryffindors wanting me to make weird faces for them, taunting me about my powers at times when I refused."

"Not the Hufflepuffs?"

"No," Teddy shook his head. "They didn't add on to the bullying but they didn't help either. Those snakes made it so I didn't have any friends until Victorie showed up my Third Year."

"What about Olive Wood?" Harry asked. "You seem close to her."

"She's the exception," Teddy chuckled, remembering the day the two had met.

_It was a regular day at Hogwarts for one Ted Remus Lupin, second year Hufflepuff. And by that, I mean he was getting his daily harassment from the Slytherins. _

_ "Go cry to your mummy! Oh yeah, you can't!" _

_ "Probably died in shame, having a freak like you for a son." _

_ "OI!" _

_A new voice joined the fray, and Teddy looked up to see a second year Ravenclaw with a wand in her hand, a book under her arm, and a pissed off look in her eyes. _

_ "What are you doing?" _

_ "None of your business, Wood," the ringleader sneered. "Go back to your books. Your father must be proud—a bookworm instead of a Quidditch player." _

_ "You're right," Wood glared right back at the older boy. "He is proud. Right more proud than I bet your parents are of you. Leave Lupin alone!" _

_ "Or what?" another boy sneered. "You'll tell on us?" _

_Wood ignored the whine in the boy's voice and said in an even voice that would have warned the dumbest Troll to run. "No, but I will write to my father. You know how much he hates bullies. One might see the Slytherin Quidditch team get defective equipment next year." _

_That got the gang of six to scurry off nicely. Teddy was left looking at the petite blonde in shock. _

_ "Thanks for that," he said once he finally got his voice back. Wood smiled at him. _

_ "You do speak," she said, with a chuckle in her voice. "Here I thought you only spoke when called on." _

_ "Not having anyone to talk to makes it difficult," Teddy grumbled. _

_ "Well now you do," Wood smiled and held out her hand. "Olive Wood, daughter of Katie and Oliver Wood. Pleased to meet you." _

_Teddy chuckled at the intro and took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you Olive. Names Ted Lupin but my friends call me Teddy." _

_ "Lunch is starting soon," Olive said with a smile. "Want to go eat in the Kitchens with me? I find it's better to read in there than in the Great Hall where—" _

_ "Slytherins can steal your book at any time," Teddy nodded and followed Olive to the kitchens, where they were waited on by over-eager House elves. It looked to be the start of a beautiful friendship. _

"Ted?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of his godson's face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Teddy reverted to normal. "Oh, yeah Harry. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"So when did you start dating Victorie?" Harry asked with a sly smirk on his face and Teddy flushed a Gryffindor red. "Come on! You guys were painfully obvious. Only Bill was too thick to notice."

"Everyone knows!" Teddy squeaked.

"Yep," Harry nodded. "When were you guys going to come out to the family?"

"This year actually," Teddy chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Bill had that rule about Vic not being able to date until fifteen and so…."

"You wanted to wait to avoid Bill being mad at you," Harry finished. "Not surprising. Bill's scared some of my Aurors a time or twenty when they were caught checking Fleur out."

Teddy winced, remembering the looks some of the kids at McKinley would give Fleur during her brief stay at the muggle school and was thankful that Bill was not there.

"Ted," Harry looked straight at the younger boy. "Listen to me. Don't let those bullies win. Go back to Hogwarts with us, watch Olive graduate and then prove to them that you're the bigger man."

Teddy shook his head. "I don't think I can," he said in a soft voice.

From his spot, he could hear Harry sigh in exasperation. "Ted, you bought _Tampons_! You faced a girl at the scariest part of the month and came out ahead. Tell me you can't face a gaggle of Slytherins after that."

"I still hope Lily gets it when I'm not around," Teddy said, glaring at Harry for bringing the memory back up. But he understood what his godfather was saying and, surprisingly to him, he had a plan.

"Alright," he stood up with a smirk poised proudly on his face, "let's do this."

"There's the take-no-prisoners attitude I came to expect!" Harry said proudly and quickly cast a charm on Teddy. "To remove the tell-tale signs of crying," he said when Teddy shot him a quizzical look. "Gin would go off the deep end if she knew."

Teddy shuddered at that. Ginny sure was scary when she was angry.

000

Hogwarts stood majestic in the afternoon sun as Teddy approached. He had 'borrowed' a Hufflepuff cap and gown, and now he was looking for the Weasleys. He had a plan and he needed Victorie for it.

"Vic!" Teddy hissed from his spot behind a tree when he saw her. Victorie quickly ran upon hearing his voice.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"Graduating of course," Teddy said with a smirk, which turned into a smile as Victorie threw her arms around him. "Now, Vic, I want a plan to get back at those—"

"Gits?"

"That works," Teddy nodded at Victorie's suggestion. "So, here's what we'll do….."

0000

"…MR. LUPIN!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock as Teddy shot at her with a peashooter.

"Sorry Professor," Teddy smiled at her, surprising most as he rarely smiled at his time at Hogwarts. "I've just got an announcement to make."

He stood up and the entire group fell silent. Taking a shaky breath, he smiled and simply said, "I'm back."

The Weasleys were the first to break out into applause, followed by the staff. Teddy noticed that all the bullies didn't bother to applaud but what did he care? He was distracted by a rush of strawberry-blonde hair and all of a sudden, time stopped as Victorie kissed him right on the lips.

"OI!" he could hear Louis shout but for once, Teddy was in his own world of chocolate and cherries, of books and seawater, of steak and potatoes. Victorie was his missing puzzle piece—and no one could stop him from finally doing what he wanted to do all those years ago on the Astronomy tower.

"Mr. Weasley?" Ted, once he'd finished and separated for air, turned to Victorie's father. "Do I have your permission to date your daughter?"

Bill looked shocked for a moment and then burst out laughing. "After a performance like that, kid I could never say no."

Victorie smiled and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. The cherry on top of the ice cream that was his life at that moment was the look of shock on the face of every one who used to bully him while at Hogwarts.

"May we continue with the graduation?" McGonagall asked shortly but if one looked closely, one could see a glimmer of a smile. Teddy chuckled and nodded, one arm wrapped around Victorie, the other attached to the hand that was pilfering the chocolate frog from Harry's bag.


End file.
